Cuestión de… ¿sueños?
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: Situada en el 6to año de Hogwarts. Luego de pasar un gran susto por el envenenamiento del pelirrojo, Ron y Hermione se encuentran un poco mas amables y cariñosos entre ellos pero no lo suficiente como para declarar aún los sentimientos por el otro. ¿Qué pasara cuando en medio de una discusión pase algo extraño que los obligará a pensar y actuar como adultos antes de lo esperado?
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde nublada en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, momento perfecto para estar frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común comiendo unas deliciosas ranas de chocolate y disfrutando del clima, o eso mas bien pensaba un Ron Weasley el cual en vez de eso estaba encerrado desde hace dos horas en la biblioteca buscando… Ya hasta había olvidado porqué estaba ahí.

-Hermione - Llamó a su castaña amiga la cual volteó inmediatamente - Podrías recordarme ¿Qué demonios es lo que estamos buscando? - Finalizó con cara de sueño.

-Ron no maldigas y baja la voz o la Señora Pince nos echará de aquí - Dijo la chica con voz baja y mirando con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo - Recuerda que prometiste ayudarme a buscar libros que hablen más sobre la esclavitud de los elfos a lo largo de los siglos.

-Ah eso - Respondió un poco fastidiado - Vale se que te lo prometí pero llevamos dos horas buscando y no hemos tenido mucho éxito ¿o si?. Solo hemos encontrado dos libros y ya está anocheciendo. La verdad es que este lugar me aterra aún más si es de noche y esta a punto de llover - Finalizó el chico poniendo una cara dramática.

-Anda Ron, deja de decir tonterías, ya solo nos falta revisar en la Sección Prohibida y luego… - Pero la chica no pudo terminar su frase porque se vio interrumpida por su amigo.

-¡¿La Sección Prohibida?! ¿Te has vuelto loca? - Exclamó el pelirrojo algo alarmado - Sabes que para que nos dejen buscar ahí debe ser de vida o muerte o en su defecto necesitaríamos el permiso de un profesor.

-No te alteres, ya había pensado en eso - Dijo Hermione bastante segura y sacando un pergamino de su bolso - Aquí está, se lo pedí a la Profesora McGonnagal porque ella sabe lo de la P.E.D.D.O. y está totalmente de acuerdo. Así que andando Ron.

Luego de entregarle el permiso a la Señora Pince, los dos adolescentes continuaron buscando libros y artículos de los elfos en la Sección Prohibida hasta que sin querer Ron tropezó con unos viejos pergaminos que estaban enrollados en un rincón lo cual hizo que se produjera mucho ruido y que Hermione lo regañara.

-¡Ronald deberías tener mas cuidado por donde caminas, estas cosas son muy antiguas y si rompemos algo no nos dejarán buscar algo nunca más! - Exclamó la castaña algo enfurecida dejando caer algunos libros.

-Hermione relájate, fue un accidente, nadie se dio cuenta, estas haciendo escándalos por nada - Dijo el pelirrojo fastidiado.

-Si no te comportaras como un niño que no tiene cuidado de por donde pisa entonces yo no haría "escándalos por nada" - Respondió ella muy enfadada.

-Si eres tan perfecta ¿Por qué no haces tu sola toda la investigación sobre los tontos elfos? - Dijo él bastante rojo de la rabia.

-Los elfos no son tontos y te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que se ofreció en ayudarme ¡Cabeza de Troll! - Dijo la chica.

Ron se quedó un momento sin habla para después decir - ¿Sabes qué? Voy a recoger todo esto y daré por terminada esta discusión antes de que nos echen de aquí, termina de buscar las cosas sobre los elfos y vámonos ¡¿Bien?! - Esto último lo dijo bastante enfadado y con un tono retador.

-¡Bien! - Finalizó la castaña mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y recogiendo sus libros. Ron la sacaba de sus casillas en situaciones así pero interiormente admitía que estaba siendo una mal agradecida con el chico ya que fue él quien se ofreció a ayudarla sin recibir nada a cambio. Estaba claro que su relación con él había mejorado un poco después del susto con el envenenamiento y el fin de su noviazgo con Lavander. Sin embargo, aún entre ellos no había nada claro y esto la atormentaba un poco porque a ella realmente le gustaba, vendrían tiempos difíciles y ella no quería que una de esas cosas difíciles fuera su relación (hasta ahora amistosa) con el pelirrojo.

Mientras recogía un poco el desorden, Ron estaba echo un lío en sus pensamientos. Cuando por fin terminó su relación con Lavander creyó que era el único obstáculo que se interpondría entre él y Hermione. Desde que despertó en la enfermería el día después de su cumpleaños y la había visto ahí tomándole la mano y luego abrazándolo sintió algo de esperanza en su interior pero por lo visto había sido no más que una falsa alarma ya que admitía que su relación había cambiado pero estaba empezando a dudar de que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Todo era muy confuso para él y eso no le ayudaba a sobrellevar sus peleas con la chica.

Cuando Ron terminó de arreglar los pergaminos decidió ir tras la castaña pero se fijó que en el suelo había otro libro -_Tal vez sea de Hermione_- pensó, así que lo recogió y fue a buscar a su amiga en el largo pasillo de la Sección Prohibida.

Luego de varios minutos caminando logro divisar una cabellera castaña al final del pasillo. Ella se giró al notar la presencia de su amigo.

-Oye Hermione se te quedó este por allá - Dijo él entregando el libro.

La castaña lo miró extrañado y tomó el libro para inspeccionarlo - Ron ¿De donde has sacado este? Digo yo no lo he tomado, ni siquiera tiene que ver con elfos. No tiene ni título - Lo siguiente que pasó fue un poco extraño porque la chica abrió el libro y ambos adolescentes sintieron como una corriente eléctrica pasaba a lo largo de su espalda al mismo tiempo que el libro tomó un extraño brillo para luego dejar caer dos pedazos de pergamino viejos y finalmente cerrarse.

Los chicos estaban realmente sorprendidos - Eso fue sumamente extraño - Exclamó Ron mientras Hermione dejaba el libro en una de las estanterías. Ambos se miraron y decidieron levantar cada uno un pedazo de pergamino del suelo, solo por curiosidad. En ambos pergaminos estaban escritas unas palabras y ambos las leyeron en voz alta.

_"Ninguna pelea es más fuerte que el sentimiento que alberga vuestros corazones"_

Al leer esto Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados pero lo que pasó a continuación ninguno lo esperaba. Fue como si les hubieran dado un fuerte somnífero, ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos recibían una especie de descarga eléctrica para luego caer presos de un sueño, el pelirrojo calló de espaldas al suelo mientras que la cabeza de la chica calló sobre el pecho de él, lo más curioso es que podía percibirse como sus manos encajaban a la perfección.

**NA: Hola! He vuelto con mi segunda historia, en vista de que me fue genial con la primera acá les dejó el primer capítulo de esta que tenía tiempo que la quería subir pero por cuestiones técnicas no había podido. Trataré de ser constante y de no abandonarla. Dejen comentarios ¡Felices Fiestas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos de luz entraban de a poco iluminando la habitación en la que se encontraba una castaña removiéndose entre las sabanas. Estaba tratando de acordarse como llegó a su cuarto pero cuando se dio la vuelta no esperaba encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo a su lado el cual estaba tan sorprendido y a la vez asustado tanto como ella. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito por parte de ambos y exclamaciones confusas.

-¡¿HERMIONE QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CAMA?! - Dijo el pelirrojo bastante sorprendido.

-MAS BIEN ¡¿QUÉ HACES TU EN MI CAMA RONALD?! - Dijo la castaña bastante alterada. Trató de sentarse pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto únicamente con una sencilla sabana. Al notar esto no le quedó de otra que taparse como fuera posible. No solo estaba en una misma cama con Ron Weasley, si no que también para colmo estaba desnuda.

El chico no tardó en darse cuenta que él estaba en el mismo estado y trataba de cubrir sus partes privada como fuera posible y procurando no mirar mucho a la chica, aunque era bastante complicado ya que él no quería dejar de mirarla. Tratando de no ser tan obvio se le ocurrió romper el silencio, con una pregunta algo tonta - Ehm Hermione, por casualidad ¿Tu también estas desnuda o soy el único?

La chica lo miró cejudo para luego responder - Oh claro que no Ronald, solo es que me agrada taparme con una sabana cuando estoy totalmente vestida - Dijo ella sarcásticamente y al notar que él no quitaba sus ojos de encima exclamó - ¡¿Se puede saber que tanto me miras?!

-Nada nada - Respondió el chico bastante rojo de la vergüenza - Y solo quería verificar que también estuvieras desnuda porque esto no es normal. Evidentemente no estamos en la Torre de Griffyndor y mucho menos en Hogwarts - Finalizó mirando la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era color blanco marfil con una enorme cama en la que ellos se encontraban, tenía muchos cuadros y dos mesitas de noche, una de cada lado de la cama, un gran armario de ropa y una puerta la que suponía sería el baño.

-Wow eres un genio Ron, de verdad no lo había notado - Respondió ella sarcásticamente. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio en los cuales ambos pensaban y trataban de recordar las razones por las cuales estaban ahí. Este momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido por la chica cuando empezó a golpear con sus puños el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Hermione, cálmate ¡¿Qué demonios hice ahora?! - Dijo él tratando de agarrarla por las muñecas.

-Tu, idiota - Dijo ella tratando de forcejar - Seguro que esto lo planeaste tu ¿no? - El pelirrojo la miró con confusión pero esta siguió hablando - Tu me violaste ¿no es así? Maldito idiota - Finalizó ella mientras forcejeaba con rabia.

-¿Qué yo… que? De qué hablas Hermione… Para de golpearme sabes que soy mas fuer…- Pero las palabras de Ron quedaron en el aire porque justo en el momento que logró detener a la castaña por las muñecas se dio cuenta de que justo en su dedo anular tenía un anillo color dorado, se quedó mirándolo fijamente para luego centrar sus ojos en ella.

Hermione sin entender mucho decidió fijar su vista en su propio dedo y para su sorpresa tomó la mano del pelirrojo y pudo notar que él también tenía un anillo igual en el mismo dedo. Sin poder creerlo apenas y articulo unas palabras - Ron… ¿tu y yo…?

-¿Estamos casados? - Finalizó el pelirrojo.

Tanto él como ella quedaron en total silencio, no podían articular palabra alguna. Todo era confuso y sin sentido. En sus mentes, ambos trataban de resolver como es que hace menos de 24 horas ellos tenían 17 años y de repente ahora estaban casados y sin ninguna explicación lógica para ello. Fue Hermione después de un rato quien rompió el silencio.

-Ron - Dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia él - ¿Te parece si nos vestimos y hablamos un poco de esto?

El pelirrojo no respondió, aún estaba realmente sorprendido, solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza mientras se envolvía entre las sabanas y se levantaba para buscar algo de ropa en los cajones. La castaña hizo lo mismo, iba a decir algo pero se vio interrumpida cuando el chico entró al baño con algo de ropa entre las manos. Así que se limitó a decir a través de la puerta - Oye Ron, me voy a cambiar aquí, por favor avisa cuando salgas para decirte si estoy lista ¿Esta bien? - La chica se limitó a escuchar un débil "si" por parte del pelirrojo y se dispuso a vestirse.

Mientras se ponía su ropa en el baño, la cabeza de Ron no paraba de dar vueltas, todo era endemoniadamente confuso y extraño. Aunque no negaba que si no estuvieran en la situación en la que se encuentran él estaría realmente feliz con esto porque ¿A quien no le gustaría despertar así con la persona que le gusta desde hace tantos años? Evidentemente no era el momento de pensar en eso pero era el único lado bueno que le encontraba a esta situación.

En un momento el chico se miró en el espejo (cosa que no había hecho desde la noche anterior cuando aún tenía 17 años), evidentemente ya era un adulto, sus brazos estaban bien definidos al igual que su abdomen, tenía mas vello del que podía recordar aunque seguía teniendo su cara y pecas de siempre al igual que su inigualable cabello rojo. Mientras tanto al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Hermione ensimismada en sus pensamientos al igual que él pero a la vez muy sorprendida de como su cuerpo había cambiado tanto. Ya no era tan flacucha como antes, sus caderas se habían ensanchado lo suficiente como para tener una buena figura, sus pechos los notaba un poco mas grandes que la noche anterior, su cabello lo llevaba un poco mas largo pero igual de castaño y ondulado, a pesar de todo su cara seguía siendo la misma.

Pasado unos 10 minutos Ron anunció que saldría del baño y la castaña afirmó estar lista. Cuando este salió Hermione no pudo apartar la vista de él, obviamente había cambiado tanto como ella, tenía puesto unas bermudas color caqui junto con una camiseta negra de los Chudley Cannos que hacía resaltar sus músculos y unos zapatos comodos, debía admitir que el cambio le había caído genial. Mientras tanto Ron no pensaba tan distinto a ella, apenas salió la visualizó como nunca antes lo había hecho, traía puesta una sencilla franela color rosada manga larga y un poco ceñida al cuerpo, unos shorts que daban vista a sus torneadas y largas piernas acompañado de unas zapatillas, estaba sencilla pero Ron no podía negar que se veía realmente sexy

Luego de que ambos salieran del trance por mirar al otro se dieron cuenta que tenían cosas importantes de las cuales hablar.

Hermione fue quien habló esta vez - Entonces… Con que ¿esposos?

**NA: Hola mis lectores! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Disculpen la demora y espero que hayan pasado excelentes fiestas. Dejen comentarios ya que me inspiran mucho. Feliz 2015 potterhead!**


	3. Chapter 3

Los chicos decidieron sentarse cada uno a un lado de la cama para reflexionar bien que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Ehm Hermione - Decidió el pelirrojo romper el silencio - llámame loco pero por mas que lo intente lo único que logro recordar es que anoche tu y yo estábamos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts buscando información sobre elfos domésticos. Lo siento, pero no puedo recordar mas allá de eso - Finalizó con un tono decepcionado en su voz.

-Ron no tienes porqué disculparte - Dijo la chica tratando de subirle el ánimo - Si te soy sincera lo que me acabas de decir es exactamente lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar aquí. Sé que suena como una locura pero ¿recuerdas el libro que encontraste en el suelo de la Sección Prohibida y creíste que era mío? - Él asintió y le prestó mucha atención a ella - Bueno algo me dice que tiene algo que ver con esto, es muy extraño ya que apareció de la nada, sin título ni autor….

-Y esos extraños trozos de pergamino - Dijo Ron para que luego reinara el silencio unos segundo el cual fue interrumpido por la chica.

-¡Los pergaminos! ¡Eso Ron! - Dijo Hermione entusiasmada pero al ver la cara de confusión del chico siguió hablando - Recuerdo que los leímos y decían una cosa súper extraña y luego de eso fue cuando nos desmayamos. Evidentemente esos pergaminos hicieron algo. Por casualidad ¿recuerdas lo que decían?

-Ehm no - Dijo él pero viendo la cara de decepción que ponía ella decidió apoyarla un poco - Sabes estoy de acuerdo con que esos pedazos de pergamino hicieron algo con nosotros. Tengo una idea ¿te parece si salimos de este cuarto e inspeccionamos lo que parece ser "nuestra casa"? - Diciendo esto último no pudo evitar que sus orejas de pusieran coloradas al igual que las mejillas de ella - Digo tal vez consigamos algo útil… Y ¿comida?

Hermione se río ante el último comentario y decidió hablar - Nunca vas a cambiar, está bien, admito que tantas emociones en una mañana también me dieron hambre. Solo quisiera saber donde hay un calendario y pues sacar cuentas de la edad que tenemos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas vi uno en la puerta del baño, andando - Dijo Ron dirigiéndose al baño seguido de la castaña.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño en efecto ahí se encontraba el calendario - Estamos a 03 Diciembre del 2006. Cuando estuvimos en la biblioteca eran mediados de marzo de 1997. Sacando cuentas entonces han pasado… - Dijo Hermione contando con sus dedos.

-9 Años - Interrumpió Ron bastante asombrado - Nos hemos perdido 9 años de nuestra vida.

-Eso quiere decir que tu tienes 26 años y yo 27. Vaya ahora si quiero explorar la casa. Ven, por aquí deben haber fotos o diplomas que nos digan que hemos hecho con nuestras vidas - Dijo ella saliendo del baño y pasando por la habitación para conseguirse un largo pasillo.

Decidieron bajar las escaleras, encontraron una hermosa sala con muebles y pinturas, pasando por un comedor para cuatro personas hasta llegar a la ansiada cocina. Se tardaron un rato haciendo unos simples sándwiches ya que ninguno sabía exactamente donde estaban las cosas en su propia casa. Tras 15 minutos preparándolos y 5 comiéndoselos decidieron seguir inspeccionando su hogar y buscando algo que los ayudara a saber que había sido de sus vidas en esos 9 años. Encontraron una puerta la cual parecía que diera al sótano y en efecto; pero más que un sótano tenía muebles, un televisor y muchas películas, parecía ser un lugar para relajarse, era un ambiente agradable pero decidieron volver arriba y luego al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación, aún debía inspeccionar aquella área. Al final del pasillo había una puerta a la cual decidieron entrar. Era nada más y nada menos que una biblioteca.

-Oh por Dios - Dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja por el tamaño de aquel lugar, tenía un escritorio y muchas estanterías - Es justo como había imaginado que seria mi biblioteca cuando tuviera mi propia casa ¿No es genial Ron?

-Vaya veo que alguien está muy feliz con esto. Debo admitir que ese enorme sótano es genial. Pero estoy enamorado de esa cocina - Dijo él chistoso.

-Siempre pensando en comida, bueno basta. A lo que vinimos, este el lugar donde alguien guardaría documentos importantes ¿no crees? Es cuestión de buscar - Dijo ella revisando el escritorio y él las estanterías hasta que Ron encontró algo que podría servirles.

-Oye Hermione mira lo que hay aquí - Llamó él.

La chica se acercó y pudo leer los cuadros o mas bien Diplomas que se encontraban en la pared -Wow Ron mira, este dice que me gradué en la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas, lo que siempre quise - Finalizó ella sonriendo al chico pero no sin antes agregar - Mira y tu te graduaste de…

-Auror - Dijo él con mucho orgullo - Lo que siempre soñé, no puedo creerlo, de verdad lo logré. Es fantástico ¿no crees? - Finalizó mirando a la castaña.

-Es maravilloso - Terminado esto se quedaron mirando fijamente un rato hasta que la chica rompió el silencio para que siguieran buscando cosas. Ya sabían que habían estudiado pero aún no tenían idea de donde trabajaban y si en realidad estaban casados. Estuvieron buscando un buen rato hasta que Ron tropezó con una caja que estaba en un rincón, decidió abrirla y en efecto encontró un montón de papeles los cuales parecían del trabajo, actas de matrimonio y de nacimiento que a lo mejor eran de ellos y además álbumes de fotos.

-Mira - Dijo él mostrándole todos los documentos a ella - Creo que deberíamos ir a la habitación y leer todo esto con sumo cuidado, las fotos nos servirán bastante.

-Me parece bien - Dijo ella.

Salieron de la biblioteca, el pelirrojo cargando la caja y se dirigieron a la habitación principal. Pero había algo con respecto a la casa de lo que no se percataron hasta ese momento. Antes de llegar a su cuarto había otra puerta la cual pasaron por alto cuando fueron a la biblioteca.

-Ron mira - Dijo la castaña señalando la puerta - no hemos entrado a esta. Tal vez sea un cuarto de invitados o algo así - Finalizó ella abriendo la puerta.

-Hermione dudo que lo sea, hace rato vimos el cuarto de invitados, está antes de llegar a la biblioteca ¿Recuerdas? - Pero no obtuvo respuesta porque junto con dejar la caja en el suelo entró en la habitación la cual era de color rosa pastel, habían muchos muñecos de felpa, una pañalera, gavetas color blanco y una cuna acompañada con un móvil el cual desprendía música para dormir.

Los chicos caminaban a paso lento hacia la cuna, Hermione al frente y luego Ron. Ambos lograron visualizar una pequeña personita con cabello rojo fuego y tez blanca con pecas, estaba profundamente dormida sin saber que sus padres con mente de adolescentes de 17 años estaban a punto de desmayarse.

-Hermione… - Dijo el pelirrojo pero se vio interrumpido.

-Tenemos una hija Ron - Finalizó la castaña sorprendida antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro.

**N/A: Hola lectores, según los comentarios hasta ahora van disfrutando la historia y me alegro de eso, muchos me preguntaron si estarían sus hijos y pues he aquí la respuesta, se que es un poco cruel dejarlos así pero mañana sin falta les traeré el siguiente. Sigan comentando, besos, hasta mañana!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pasada una media hora Hermione despertó, estaba recostada en su cama. Inmediatamente que cayó en cuenta de donde estaba buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo el cual estaba en la orilla de la cama con unos papeles en las manos, no se había percatado que la chica despertó.

-Ron - Llamó ella.

El chico se volteó inmediatamente y se encontró con su mirada aún un poco asustada - Hermione ¿Qué tal estas? ¿No te duele nada?

-Ron ya relájate, estoy bien - Dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Me diste un susto con ese desmayo, creo que fue de tantas emociones en cuestión de minutos - Dijo él.

Hermione intentó sonreír pero fue inútil ya que inmediatamente recordó el motivo por el cual se había desmayado media hora atrás y su cara se volvió seria de nuevo pero sin quitar los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Ron, ehm se que suena raro pero ¿la bebé está durmiendo? - Preguntó un poco roja.

-De hecho si, es muy tranquila en realidad, se parece a ti - Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras sentía como sus orejas se ponían rojas - Sabes, he estado revisando algunos los papeles que habían en la caja y creo que deberías verlos - Finalizó algo serio.

La castaña se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba y se dispuso a leer los documentos - ¿Esta es nuestra acta de matrimonio cierto? - Ron se limitó a asentir - Nos casamos el 15 de Octubre del 2005. Tenemos a penas un año como esposos.

-En efecto, también están los documentos de la casa, nos mudamos unos días después de la boda pero aún no he revisado todos los papeles y por lo tanto no he visto el certificado de nacimiento de la bebé - Dijo el chico.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir buscando entre los papeles, cinco minutos después encontró una carpeta color rosa que suponía tenía todos los documentos de la niña - Mira Ron, aquí está todo. Es cuestión de leer. A ver, aquí dice que se llama Rose Jean Weasley Granger…- Pero se vio interrumpida.

-Rose, lindo nombre, combinando con el tuyo suena genial - Dijo él sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió leyendo - Ella nació el 20 de Mayo del 2006 - Levantó la vista de los documentos para sacar cuentas y luego miró al chico - Tiene 7 meses de nacida.

-Por lo visto solo come y duerme, aunque es cuestión de esperar a que despierte - Dijo él para luego quedar un poco pensativo, en su mente se creó una duda y decidió hablar - Oye Hermione ¿no te parece un poco raro que tengamos poco más de un año casados y ya la bebé tenga 7 meses?

-No digas tonterías Ron, si sacas cuentas desde Octubre a Mayo tendrás… - Ella se detuvo un momento ya que si sus cálculos eran correctos entonces él tenía razón - 7 meses.

-Yo no se mucho de mujeres o embarazos pero hasta donde sé el tiempo necesario para que un bebé nazca son 9 meses, sé que existen casos de embarazos adelantados pero según los papeles ella nació saludable y en el periodo correcto. Hermione solo hay una explicación para esto y es que… - pero no pudo terminar porque se vio interrumpido por ella.

-Me embaracé antes de la boda - Finalizó ella con un tono apagado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tratando de procesar esto último, fue Hermione quien habló primero.

-Creí que por lo menos llegaría virgen al matrimonio o que esperaría un año por lo menos para que vinieran los bebés. Fuimos un poco irresponsables en ese aspecto.

-No lo veas de esa forma ¿Íbamos a casarnos no? Tal vez te embarazaste antes de que fuéramos esposos pero una boda no se planifica en un mes, obviamente ya eras mi prometida. Fuimos irresponsables pero por lo que veo nos casamos por amor y no porque estuvieras embarazada - Terminó él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Vaya - Dijo ella asombrada - Si lo pones así suena bastante romántico. Siempre sabes que decir en estos momentos.

-Bueno para eso son los amigos ¿no?... Aunque creo que en este momento esposo suena más lógico - Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Ella rio y luego dijo - Y que lo digas - Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose y ahora sus caras estaban mas cerca que nunca, poco a poco se iban acercando y cerrando los ojos pero este momento fue interrumpido cuando ambos se separaron de golpe al escuchar un llanto que provenía de la otra habitación.

-Rose - Dijeron a unísono.

Ambos saltaron de la cama y salieron de su cuarto para dirigirse al de la pequeña. Al entrar ahí encontraron a la niña ya despierta y llorando. En ese momento cayeron en cuenta que ninguno sabía que rayos hacer cuando un bebé llora.

-Ron ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? Ni tu ni yo sabemos como ser padres - Dijo ella un poco alarmada mientras la bebé lloraba.

-Ehm no lo sé supongo que debo cargarla - Diciendo esto tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos y trataba de tranquilizarla con sonidos pero falló - Hermione ayúdame, no se que rayos hacer. Tal vez sea hambre, va despertando es lo que yo tendría.

La castaña rodó los ojos -solo piensa en comida- pensó, evidentemente ella tampoco sabía que hacer así que tomó a Rose de los brazos de su padre y se dispuso a mecerla un poco con sus brazos - No tengo ni idea como hacer un biberón, te recuerdo que mentalmente tengo 17 y no se nada de… - Pero paró en seco cuando la pequeña empezó a buscar con sus pequeñas manos algo en el pecho de la chica.

Hermione captó de inmediato lo que tendría que hacer pero en sus planes no estaba que tendría que hacerlo frente al pelirrojo - Ron, necesito que salgas del cuarto hasta que te diga.

Él obviamente no entendía el cambio tan brusco de ella y decidió hablar - Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No y que íbamos a darle de comer?

La castaña al notar que el chico no tenía ni idea de que haría decidió decirle - Escucha esto me da más vergüenza decirlo que hacerlo pero lo haré. Necesito que salgas porque le daré pecho a la bebé - Finalizó bastante roja.

En ese momento Ron ni siquiera opinó, estaba demasiado rojo como para hacerlo así que sin más preámbulos decidió salir y dejar a Hermione hacer lo suyo. Obviamente con una hija ambos debían acostumbrarse a los nuevos hábitos.

-Que dura es la vida como padres, y apenas comienza - pensó el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

**N/A: Hola lectores! Acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Me tiene realmente feliz que comente tanta gente los capítulos, eso me inspira, por favor sigan haciéndolo. Espero hayan disfrutado de este. Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tanto Ron como Hermione estuvieron bastante ocupados ese día y apenas y podían hablar. Mientras uno de ellos estaba con Rose el otro se encargaba de hacer la comida o labores de la casa. Por ser Diciembre y estar en víspera de navidad ambos se encontraban de vacaciones así que en estos momentos ninguno de los dos se tenía que preocupar por trabajo. Al llegar la noche por fin pudieron alimentar a la pequeña y ponerla a dormir rápidamente. Seguido de dejarla en su cuna se encaminaron hasta su habitación, había sido un día realmente duro y lleno de sorpresas para ambos, lo único que necesitaban era una ducha e irse a dormir.

-Hermione - Llamó él a la chica - Creo que me ducharé en el baño del pasillo, así tu usas este ¿si? - refiriéndose al que estaba en la habitación.

-Me parece bien - Respondió ella sonriendo y entrando al baño. Del mismo modo Ron salió de la habitación y se dirigió al otro baño. Mientras tomaban la ducha cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos los cuales no eran muy distintos. Aún no podían creer el hecho de que tuvieran una hija y que su trabajo ahora era ser buenos padres, además aún no lograban explicarse completamente el porqué habían llegado ahí y tampoco tenían idea de como se irían, su futuro era incierto. Pero lo que más les espantaba en ese instante era el hecho de que a partir de esa noche tendrían que compartir cuarto, y por ende la cama.

Habiendo terminado de bañarse Hermione decidió salir envuelta en una toalla, tendría que ponerse a adivinar en cual de los cajones de ropa estarían sus pijamas. Cuando iba a disponerse a hacer esto la puerta se abrió mostrando a un pelirrojo recién salido de la ducha con el cabello goteando, el torso al aire y vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. La chica sentía como su rostro se ponía rojo y ahí cayó en cuenta que ella estaba en el mismo estado haciendo que Ron también enrojeciera hasta la coronilla. Ninguno hablaba, solo se limitaban a tratar de no mirarse y a buscar su ropa. Ahora como esposos debían acostumbrarse a verse en esas condiciones.

Sin decir una palabra la castaña decidió vestirse en el baño y tratar de no pasar tantas vergüenzas frente a Ron en un mismo día. Cuando buscó su pijama pudo darse cuenta que la Hermione de 27 años no era precisamente conservadora ya que en el supuesto cajón de las pijamas solo encontró un montón de camisones de tirantes que apenas y le tapaban el trasero, era eso o dormir en ropa interior lo cual no era una opción. Al terminar de "vestirse" decidió salir con toda la vergüenza del mundo y para colmo lo que encontró no ayudo mucho ya que Ron se encontraba acostado en la cama únicamente con unos calzoncillos de rayas. Ambos se pusieron sumamente rojos, ella obviamente por eso y él porque ni en sus sueños mas locos se esperaba ver a Hermione vestida de esa forma y menos para dormir con él.

La castaña fue la que decidió romper el incomodo silencio, intentó bromear un poco por lo menos al ver la sonrisa avergonzada del chico - Oye no te rías, al parecer la "yo" de 27 años no es ni un poco conservadora. Es lo único que conseguí, era esto o nada - Se arrepintió de decir esto último así que siguió hablando - Ehm, al parecer tu tampoco tuviste mucho éxito - Finalizó con una sonrisa un poco torcida.

-Ehm si, evidentemente el Ron de 26 años sólo duerme en calzoncillos. Creo que empiezo a entender porque tuvimos a Rose tan pronto… Ehm como que dejamos esta conversación hasta aquí ¿no crees? - Dijo bastante apenado tratando de cortar el tema.

-Creo que seria lo mejor - Aceptó ella para luego dirigirse a su lado de la cama y arroparse. A decir verdad ninguno tenía mucho sueño aún pero hablar en esas condiciones era bastante incomodo.

-Hermione ¿tienes sueño? - Preguntó él.

-En realidad no ¿quieres hablar de algo? - Dijo la chica.

-Si de hecho - Respondió el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a la chica - sabes, aún no hemos visto los álbumes de fotos, y como no tienes sueño y yo tampoco…

Ella sonrió y respondió - Me parece genial ¿los dejaste por aquí? - Ambos se levantaron y buscaron las cajas que estaban en un rincón del cuarto donde las había dejado el chico, sacaron uno que se titulaba "R&H" y se dispusieron a ver las fotos. Todas eran de los años que fueron novios, salidas, viajes y fiestas. En realidad la mayoría de los álbumes tenían en la portada sus iniciales pero cada uno con momentos distintos.

-Mira esta foto - Habló la castaña - La descripción dice que fue en la boda de Harry y Ginny, vaya, fuimos los padrinos Ron - Finalizó ella sonriendo.

Pero el pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño al ver la foto - Oye, en nuestro tiempo ellos apenas y son pareja. Ese Potter, como se atreve a pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana.

Ella se rio fuertemente y luego habló - No seas tan celoso obviamente ya son adultos y saben lo que hacen, además se casaron antes que nosotros, por lo visto fuimos los últimos ¡Oh mira Ron! - Dijo mostrándole una foto de ellos dos con un bebé de cabello negro y ojos verdes esmeralda que se le hacían muy familiares - Es el hijo de Harry y Ginny, aquí dice que se llama James ¡y somos sus padrinos! - Finalizó ella muy emocionada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que el hijo de Harry y Ginny? Ese Potter me las va a pagar por el simple hecho de haberle tocado por lo menos un cabello a mi hermana - Hermione no podía parar de reír antes la actitud del pelirrojo y decidió hablar.

-Ron, son esposos, cálmate, es natural que se casen y luego tengan hijos. Nosotros al parecer lo hicimos así - Dijo ella sonando chistosa.

Él se puso un poco rojo y dijo - Sabes, no quiero caer en el tema de los bebés, sigamos viendo fotos. Mira encontré el álbum de nuestra boda y la luna de miel.

En efecto, el pelirrojo había encontrado un álbum titulado "Nuestra Boda", en él pudieron notar que se celebró en el jardín de la Madriguera adornado hermosamente, la mayoría de los invitados eran personas de Hogwarts como Neville, Hannah, Luna y un hombre que etiquetarían como su esposo, Ernie, Dean, Seamus, entre muchos más así como también habían profesores, ejemplo McGonnagal y Hagrid, unos pocos miembros de Orden del Fénix, y obviamente tanto familia de él como de ella. Ron estaba muy guapo con un traje color negro y su cabello bien peinado mientras Hermione se veía hermosa con un sencillo vestido blanco de novia el cual no tenía mangas ni tirantes y con su cabello recogido con un elegante moño, estaba sencillamente preciosa. Las siguientes fotos eran de la fiesta y el brindis, pudieron notar que fue una gran fiesta. Luego en la otra parte del álbum se encontraban las fotos de su luna de miel.

-Wow - Dijo Ron impresionado - Con que luna de miel en París, no está mal - Finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Se nota que la pasamos bien, siempre había querido ir a París - Dijo ella viendo sus fotos en la Torre Eiffel con el pelirrojo. Se les veía realmente felices y enamorados. Era gracioso porque en muchas fotos salían abrazados o besándose y era un poco incomodo para ellos ya que aún no habían hablado precisamente de como su relación como amigos había dado un giro tan brusco, obviamente en el tiempo en el que tienen 17 años ambos se gustan y están locos por el otro pero ninguno de los dos en ese entonces tienes las agallas necesarias para confesársele al otro por miedo de no ser correspondido.

-Mira Ron, encontré el álbum de Rose - Dijo ella señalando un pequeño libro color rosa.

-Mírate en esta foto, estabas embarazada, vaya era una enorme barriga pero te veías genial - Dijo sonriendo.

-Aquí está recién nacida. Mira son todos tus sobrinos Ron - Dijo ella señalando una foto donde aparecen muchos niños que según la descripción son todos parte de la nueva generación Weasley, al pasar la hoja estaba otra foto de Rose en brazos de Hermione junto con Ginny la cual cargaba a un bebé que parecía de tan sol meses - Mira Ron, aquí dice que este es Albus, el segundo bebé de Harry y Ginny.

-Ese Potter y la enana parecen conejos reproduciéndose - Ella río y luego siguieron viendo fotos de su pequeña pelirroja comiendo, bañándola, con varios miembros de la familia y hasta intentando dar sus primeros pasos.

A ambos les carcomía esta duda pero fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio - Oye Ron ¿no te has preguntado como ocurrió esto? Hablo de nosotros, digo en nuestro tiempo tu y yo somos amigos y nada mas. No lo se, me carcome la duda desde hace varias horas.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, pero tampoco lo se. Creo que tendremos que esperar a ver a Harry o a Ginny y pues contarles lo que ha pasado, tal vez ellos ayuden ¿no crees? - Dijo Ron.

-Primero nos creerán locos, pero si les contamos detenidamente tal vez nos crean - Dijo ella para que luego el silencio reinara en el cuarto, obviamente la conversación sobre "ellos" tendría que esperar - Ron, ya tengo un poco de sueño, creo que es suficiente por hoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, muero de sueño - Diciendo esto ambos se dispusieron a guardar los álbumes en las cajas y luego acostarse cada uno en su lado de la cama.

-Que tengas buenas noches Hermione - Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Igual tu Ron, descansa - Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y para luego darle la espalda.

Les costó un poco acostumbrarse a la idea de que estaban durmiendo juntos pero luego de un rato lograron conciliar el sueño.

**N/A: Hola lectores, sin falta aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Sigan comentando, me encanta cuando lo hacen. Los leo mañana, disfruten!**


	6. Chapter 6

Para sorpresa de Ron y Hermione lo que sea que haya sido que los llevó allá era obvio que no duró solo 24 horas. Ya habían pasado dos semanas y ellos seguían teniendo 26 años. Para alivio de ellos ese día los visitarían Harry y Ginny, les dijeron que debían hablar con ellos con carácter urgente ya que habían pasado muchos días y los chicos seguían teniendo dudas de sus vidas, la única preocupación que tenían era que sus amigos no creyeran y que pensaran que se habían vuelto locos.

Alrededor del mediodía se aparecieron tocando en la puerta de la casa Weasley Granger el tan esperado matrimonio Potter Weasley y sus pequeños. Ron fue quien abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a su hermana, a su cuñado junto con sus sobrinos. En la sala se encontraba Hermione junto Rose. Luego de saludarse decidieron poner a los tres niños en un corral que estaba en la sala, así los niños jugarían tranquilos mientras sus padres hablaban.

-Entonces chicos ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal la vida de padres primerizos? - Pregunto Harry a sus mejores amigos.

-Nos va bien, aún es poco difícil acostumbrarse pero estamos felices con Rosie - Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Es genial eso chicos - Esta vez habló Ginny - Me alegra que les esté yendo bien pero Harry y yo veníamos preocupados porque nos dijeron que tenían que hablar con nosotros urgentemente ¿Qué pasó?

-Cierto, la última vez que nos dijeron que había pasado algo serio fue cuando se enteraron que Hermione estaba embarazada y solo faltaban unos días para la boda. No me digas que tu otra vez…- Dijo Harry mirando a la castaña.

-¡NO! - Dijeron a unísono haciendo que los otros dieran un salto de sorpresa.

-Tranquilo chicos despreocúpense, les aseguro que no estoy embarazada otra vez. Lo que les vamos a decir es más serio y tal vez suene un poco… raro - Dijo la ojimiel mirando a sus amigos los cuales tenían una gran cara de confusión.

-Lo que Hermione quiere decir es que necesitamos que nos entiendan y que no crean que estamos locos porque lo que les diremos es totalmente cierto - Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Chicos hablen de una vez, me tienen con angustia - Dijo Ginny.

-Está bien - Empezó a hablar Hermione - Lo que pasa es que hace dos semanas Ron y yo no somos los mismos de siempre. La cosa es que una noche nosotros estábamos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, con 17 años, y pasó algo rarísimo con unos pedazos de pergamino que vimos en un libro de la sección prohibida y pues cuando los leímos, nos desmayamos y lo siguiente que recordamos es que despertamos en esta casa, en la misma cama y con 26 y 27 años.

-Además - Esta vez habló Ron - Si le suman el hecho de que para remate estamos casados y tenemos una hija de 7 meses, diríamos que hemos pasado días bastante fuertes ya que no sabemos mucho de nuestra vida actual ni tampoco de como ser padres. El punto es que no sabemos como vinimos, suponemos que fue gracias al libro pero no tenemos ni idea de como volver y ya han pasado dos semanas y seguimos así - Terminó el relato pero al ver la cara de asombro y confusión de Harry y Ginny decidió preguntar - ¿Nos creen?

Ellos estuvieron callados por unos minutos pero fue el moreno quien tomó la palabra - Chicos, es una historia que si no me la hubiesen contado ustedes no la hubiera creído ni en un millón de años - Aquí miró a sus mejores amigos - Por mi parte yo les creo, y cuando me hablan de que eso salió de la sección prohibida entonces puedo creer cualquier cosa. Ginny ¿tu que dices?

-Pues no tienen porque mentir por algo así, yo les creo pero están en una situación seria chicos. Digo ¿Cómo han sobrevivido cuidando a Rose estas dos semanas? Mentalmente tienen 17 años y a esa edad uno no sabe casi nada de esto - Finalizó la pelirroja.

-Bueno no ha sido fácil - Esta vez habló la castaña - los primeros días no teníamos idea ni de como alimentarla pero lo hemos logrado.

-Harry, Ginny - Dijo Ron - ¿Podrían ponernos al día sobre la familia y sobre donde trabajamos? Además de lo que ha pasado en los últimos años. Estamos en el limbo con eso.

-Bueno - Empezó a decir Harry - Ambos trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia, ya no es como antes, desde la caída del Voldemort todo cambió. Hermione tu trabajas en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y Ron tu trabajas conmigo en Departamento de Aurores. Dicen que su tiempo es finalizando 6to año ¿cierto? - Ellos asintieron - Bueno, antes de terminar ese curso Snape asesinó a Dumbledore, cuando cumplí 17 dejé la casa de mis tíos con un plan de la Orden y ustedes participaron, ahí murió Ojoloco, no volvimos a Hogwarts porque fuimos a buscar Horrocruxes por meses, Hermione desmemorisaste a tus padres y los enviaste a Australia para que estuvieran fuera de peligro, Ron te fuiste porque el medallón de Slytherin se apoderó de ti pero volviste semanas después, fuimos raptados a la mansión Malfoy porque Bellatrix creyó que robamos en su bóveda de Gringotts, torturaron a Hermione y eso explica la marca del brazo, Dobby nos ayudó a escapar y murió. La batalla fue el 2 de Mayo de 1998 en la escuela, murió mucha gente, amigos y familiares, entre ellos Remus, Tonks y… Fred - al decir esto último tuvo que tomarle la mano a su esposa y se fijaba como la castaña se la tomaba al pelirrojo - Snape siempre estuvo de mi parte y murió asesinado por Nagginy, al final logramos ganar. Nos ofrecieron darnos nuestro diploma en Hogwarts o cursa 7mo año, Ron y yo aceptamos los títulos e ingresamos a la escuela de Aurores y Hermione tu cursaste el último año con Ginny, y luego entraste a la escuela de Leyes Mágicas.

Tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña estaban en shock, no podían creer que todo eso pasaría en cuestión de un año y que ellos fueron quienes derrotaron al que no debe ser nombrado. Aunque triunfaran la guerra trajo consecuencias como la muerte de muchos seres queridos.

-Oigan chicos - Dijo Ginny al ver la cara de tristeza que pusieron - Eso fue hace 8 años, además Harry solo les contó la caída de Voldemort, yo les diré como ha crecido la familia desde entonces - La castaña y el pelirrojo alzaron la vista para mirar a la chica - Está bien, antes de la batalla de Hogwarts Remus y Tonks tuvieron un bebé, se llama Teddy, como sus padres murieron lo cría su abuela pero se pasa mucho tiempo en la Madriguera y en casa ya que Harry es su padrino, en la familia todos lo quieren como un nieto o sobrino mas. Antes de que ustedes se escaparan a buscar Horrocruxes fue la boda de Bill y Fleur, ellos tienen tres hijos, Victorie, Dominique y Louis. Charlie no se ha casado aún. Percy se casó con una chica que conoció en el Ministerio, se llama Audrey y tienen dos gemelas, Molly y Lucy. George se casó con Angelina y tienen dos pequeños, Fred y Roxanne. Luego nos casamos Harry y yo y tenemos a James y Albus. Los últimos en casarse fueron ustedes y tienen a Rosie. Si hablamos de amigos Luna se casó con un amigo de la infancia llamado Rolf Scamander y tienen dos gemelos llamados Lorcan y Lyssander, por último está Neville que se casó con Hannah Abbot, tienen un niño llamado Frank y recién se enteraron que serán padres de nuevo. Creo que eso es todo chicos.

-No puedo creer todo lo que nos hemos perdido en todos esos años - Dijo Ron asombrado.

-Y que lo digas - Dijo Hermione en el mismo estado. Ya no le quedaban dudas de que habían pasado cosas grandes en los últimos años pero aún necesitaba saber como fue que ella y el pelirrojo llegaron a donde estaban en ese momento, decidió seguir hablando - Ginny se que esto lo debes saber porque eres mi mejor amiga así que ahí va ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Digo Ron y yo .

-Eso cierto, es algo que nos tiene sumamente intrigados ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? - Dijo el pelirrojo.

Antes de responder el matrimonio Potter no le quedo de otra que reír sin parar, sus amigos se mantenían sentados pero con el ceño un poco fruncido porque obviamente se estaban burlando de ellos. Luego de reír fue Harry quien habló - Ustedes dos son tan cabezotas.

-Si no responden te golpearé Potter, anda hablen - Dijo Ron infantilmente.

-Anda relájate hermanito - Habló Ginny - la verdad es que son tan fáciles ustedes dos. Está bien, antes de irse a buscar Horrocruxes ustedes fueron pareja en la boda de Bill y Fleur, donde por cierto vieron a Krum e hizo que tu te pusiera celoso y la sacaras a bailar, luego ustedes escaparon y según Harry cuando Ron se fue Hermione lloro como nunca y ahí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería y que también era un idiota, cuando volvió lo golpeaste y luego le dejaste de hablar hasta que te torturaron en la Mansión Malfoy y él entró en desesperación porque creyó que te perdería dándose cuenta de lo mucho que significas para él y te salvó. Se dieron su primer beso en medio de la guerra en un pasillo de Hogwarts…- pero Ginny fue interrumpida por su esposo.

-En mi presencia y sin importar que estábamos apunto de derrotar a Voldemort o morir en el intento- Dijo Harry.

-Como iba diciendo, luego de que terminara la guerra ustedes fueron a la sala común y allá oficialmente se hicieron novios. Un mes después viajaron a Australia los dos solos a buscar a los padres de Hermione, tres años después alquilaron un departamento y se mudaron juntos. Ron le pediste matrimonio llevándola al compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts donde se conocieron, unos días antes de la boda nos dijiste que tenías cuatro semanas de embarazo y que no le dijéramos a nadie, se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel a París, cuando volvieron reunieron a toda la familia incluidos los padres de Hermione y les dijeron, al principio todos estaban en shock y querían matarlos pero se les pasó y los apoyaron, Rosie nació en mayo y Harry y yo somos sus padrinos. Creo que eso es todo - Terminó Ginny.

-Pueden ver que han tenido una vida bastante interesante - Dijo Harry para romper el silencio.

-Wow, no se qué decir - Dijo Hermione.

-Ginny ¿no crees que los cabezotas quieren hablar en privado toda esta nueva información? Opino que vayamos a casa - Finalizó el ojiverde.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor. Iré por los niños - Dijo la pelirroja levantándose para cargar a Albus y tomar a James de la mano - Adiós Ron, James despídete, Hermione vendré un día a visitarte y a que tengamos una conversación de chicas, los veo en navidad, cuídate - Esto último lo dijo guiñándole el ojo a la chica y saliendo de la casa.

-Bueno chicos, fue un placer ayudarles, si tienen mas dudas bastará con un patronus, les enviaré una lechuza para decirles en que fecha empezamos a trabajar otra vez. Adiós - Diciendo esto salió del hogar dejando a un pelirrojo y una castaña asombrados y con mucho de que hablar.

**N/A: Hola mis lectores, mil disculpas por no subir a la misma hora de siempre es que ayer se me fue el internet y no pude subir el capítulo a las 10:30 como siempre (hora de Venezuela) y no me llego en toda la noche pero ya estoy aquí. Disfruten y sigan dejando sus comentarios, los leo pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

Habían pasado unas horas desde que se fueron Harry y Ginny, pero Hermione y Ron no se habían dirigido la palabra desde entonces. No es porque estuviesen enojados si no que esa nueva información acerca de ellos los había sorprendido un poco y no estaban listos para hablar con el otro acerca de eso. Durante la tarde trataron de estar lo mas separados posibles u ocupados con cosas de la casa o jugando con Rose para que el otro no sacara el tema a relucir. Cuando cayó la noche se dirigieron a la habitación, se cambiaron por separado y finalmente cada uno se acostó en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda al otro pero ninguno de los dos había podido conciliar el sueño, cansado de tanto pensar Ron decidió bajar a buscar agua pensando en que tal vez la castaña estaría dormida, cuando estaba en la cocina se había fijado en la puerta que da al sótano y recordó que ese parecía un lugar agradable para pensar un rato a mitad de la noche.

Mientras tanto Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, cansada de esto se dispuso a salir de la cama y a caminar descalza hasta la biblioteca a buscar su ejemplar de "Historia de la Magia", tal vez solo necesitaba leer un poco para desestresarse pero tenía un poco de sed y se encaminó hasta la cocina para buscar algo de tomar, cuando estaba en ese lugar vio la puerta que llevaba al sótano y recordó que nunca había leído o estado en esa parte de la casa desde el día en que llegaron que estaban inspeccionándola, decidió que sería un buen lugar para pasar la noche leyendo. Bajó las escaleras poco a poco pero al llegar a su destino no puedo evitar sonreír al conseguir a cierto pelirrojo que la volvía loca ahí recostado únicamente con sus calzoncillos y descalzo, parecía entre dormido y despierto pero cuando escuchó pasos decidió levantar la cabeza para encontrarse a aquella chica que tanto le gustaba, estaba con uno de sus camisones que apenas y le tapaban el trasero pero obviamente a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Hola - Dijo la castaña.

-Hola, como que pensamos igual ¿no? - Dijo él con una sonrisa, pudo notar que traía un libro entre sus manos y decidió hablar de nuevo - Veo que escogiste un buen lugar para leer.

-Ehm si, ha sido un día duro y no puedo dormir, creí que un libro me entretendría un rato - Finalizó ella.

-Tampoco podía dormir así que vine aquí a pensar - Al ver que ella seguía ahí parada se hizo a un lado en el sofá y a invitó a sentarse, ella lo hizo pero luego de eso en aquel cuarto reinó un silencio enorme y él decidió romper un poco el hielo - ¿Qué locura todo no? Me refiero a lo que nos han contado hoy Ginny y Harry.

-Si. Es imposible de creer de como en nuestro tiempo estamos tan cerca de todas esas desgracias pero al mismo tiempo tan cerca de un mundo mágico lleno de paz - Dijo ella.

-Oye tengo curiosidad pero ¿es cierto que tienes una marca en el brazo producto de la maldición que te hizo Bellatrix? - Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

-De hecho si - Mostrándole su brazo izquierdo donde esa bruja le había dejado marcada "Sangre Sucia", estaba un poco borrosa pero sin embargo aún era visible - La primera vez que la vi no sabía que era exactamente pero estaba segura que no era un tatuaje.

-Debió dolerte demasiado y yo… Soy un idiota ¿Cómo pude dejarte a ti y a Harry en medio de la búsqueda de Horrocruxes? - Dijo el pelirrojo bastante enojado consigo mismo.

-Espera, te fuiste por influencia del medallón de Slytherin, no fue tu culpa y tu fuiste quien me salvó de que Bellatrix siguiera torturándome hasta la muerte, de una u otra forma eres como mi héroe - Dijo ella seriamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Es genial que me veas de esa forma, para la mayoría de la gente soy un bueno para nada - Dijo él.

-Ya deja de menospreciarte, tu siempre haces cosas grandes y especiales. Me salvaste de un Troll, estuviste vomitando babosas toda una tarde por defenderme de Malfoy, me salvaste de Bellatrix, según Ginny y Harry me acompañaste hasta Australia para ir en busca de mis padres. Siempre estás ahí para mi, eres mi mejor amigo y justo ahora estoy realmente fascinada con la idea de que soy tu esposa y de que tenemos una hija. Soy yo la que debería sentirse así, a quien engaño soy solo una sangre sucia, ahora lo tengo marcado en brazo de por vida y no hay nada que pueda cambiar, soy solo una sabelotodo insufrible, ni siquiera soy bonita - Terminó la castaña.

-No te atrevas ni por un minuto a creer esas cosas, no eres una sangre sucia, eres la chica más inteligente que yo he tenido el placer de conocer, que a pesar de tener padres muggles desde los 11 años sabes mas de magia que cualquier persona que yo haya conocido, se que te dije que eras una sabelotodo insufrible y es una de las tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento porque no eres para nada eso, cuando lo dije era un niño inmaduro y no te conocía de verdad, eres mi mejor amiga, siempre tienes algo bueno que aportar y en ningún momento te rindes, y bajo ningún concepto te permito que digas que no eres bonita porque eres la chica mas hermosa que existe y yo soy quien esta fascinado y maravillado de ser tu esposo - Finalizó el pelirrojo mirándola expectante y con el rostro realmente cerca del de ella.

-Vaya Ron, no te conocía ese lado tan abierto y sentimental, veo que Ginny no mentía cuando dijo que me pediste matrimonio en el compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts en que nos conocimos - Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Bueno, tengo mis momentos especiales - Respondió él sonriendo sin la más mínima intención de apartarse de ella.

A ambos se les acabaron las palabras pero no paraban de mirarse a los ojos y su siguiente acción fue acercarse sin ningún limite ni temores, sus narices ya podían rosarse hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron, no era el primer besos de ninguno pero si el primer beso entre ellos y al principio fue un poco torpe hasta que encontraron el compás perfecto, sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo y luego de un rato fue Ron quien decidió introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, Hermione se sorprendió un poco pero logró seguirlo y se le ocurrió mientras tanto morder un poco sus labios, conforme pasaban los minutos el beso se hacía muchos mas intenso hasta cierto punto que ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos para introducir sus manos en su cabello rojo y jugar con él, el chico poco a poco envolvió su cintura con sus manos.

El beso se intensificaba cada vez más y cuando se dieron cuenta poco a poco Hermione se iba recostando en el sofá al mismo tiempo que Ron quedaba encima de ella y enrollaba con sus piernas la cintura de él, mientras tanto él recorría con sus manos su cuerpo, primero tenía un poco de vergüenza pero cuando ella empezó gemir y a pasar sus uñar a lo largo de su espalda no pensó dos veces en posar sus manos en sus pechos y acariciarlos a través de la tela del camisón, de esa misma forma pasó sus manos por sus muslos. Ambos estaban realmente ocupados en sus labios y en acariciar otro pero de un momento a otro solo se escuchó un PUM.

No se habían percatado de lo pequeño que era el sofá donde estaban muy ocupados besándose y ambos cayeron de bruces en el suelo, Ron cayó antes por lo tanto Hermione terminó encima de él. Se levantaron del suelo pero cuando se miraron se pusieron realmente rojos ya que eso que acababa de pasar fue un impulso por el calor del momento, ninguno lo planificó y al parecer puso las cosas mas confusas de las que estaban ya que ellos solo hablaron un poco pero nada específico con respecto a sus sentimientos.

En vista de esto, ninguno dijo nada, solo se limitaron a subir juntos las escalera hasta llegar a su habitación, cada uno se acostó en su lado de la cama, dándose la espalda y deseándose un débil "buenas noches", no saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron en el sótano pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que ahora estaban igual que al principio de la noche, dos adolescentes con sentimientos y hormonas en el cuerpo de dos adultos confundidos.

**N/A: Hola lectores, aquí les dejo el capítulo que mas ansiaba por subir, jeje, disfruté mucho haciéndolo y espero que les guste. Sigan dejando comentarios, hasta mañana, besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los días transcurrían normalmente en la casa Weasley Granger con respecto a las labores del hogar como limpiar y terminar de poner los adornos navideños, así como también el cuidado de la pequeña Rose la cual ya había aprendido a caminar y pues ahora la vigilancia para ella debía ser mayor ya que solía ser muy escurridiza y gustaba de esconderse de sus padres. Pero si hablamos de la relación entre Ron y Hermione se podría decir que desde su encuentro aquella noche en el sótano, la tensión había aumentado mucho y trataban de hablarse entre ellos solo si era necesario. Cuando iban a dormir apenas y se deseaban las "buenas noches" ya que evidentemente seguían avergonzados y a la vez muy confusos por lo que había pasado.

Entretanto ajetreo llegó el 24 de diciembre; esa noche todos los Weasley se reunirían en la Madriguera para la cena navideña y asimismo se quedarían a dormir para que todos los niños de la familia recibieran juntos los regalos de Santa Claus. Tanto Ron como Hermione estaban realmente nerviosos ya que su situación solo era conocida por Harry y Ginny, sería un poco difícil actuar como una pareja felizmente casada cuando apenas y se hablaban, y además estaban temerosos de hacer o decir algo fuera de lugar y los descubrieran, no es que no confiaran en los Weasley, solo que entre menos personas supieran de esto, mejor. Esa misma mañana Hermione había recibido una carta de sus padres diciéndole que Molly los había invitado a la cena por ser la primera navidad de Rose, esto a la castaña le alegró en el sentido de que los vería pero a la vez la angustiaba, sólo esperaba que ni ella ni Ron metieran la pata.

Ya la noche había llegado y el matrimonio Weasley Granger iba camino a la Madriguera, el pelirrojo manejaba el auto, por suerte era mágico y ya estaba familiarizado con eso, mientras tanto la castaña se encontraba a su lado en el asiento del copiloto y Rose en su asiento de bebé en la parte trasera, había algo de silencio el cual a veces era interrumpido por la pequeña pelirroja cuando balbuceaba en un intento de hablar, fuera de eso los chicos se mantenían callados hasta que a la castaña se le ocurrió hablar.

-Oye Ron - Dijo ella captando su atención - Ehm, se que todo sigue siendo incómodo desde aquella noche pero creo que mejor nos comportamos como pareja hoy ¿no crees? Digo para no levantar sospechas de que pasa algo raro.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Seamos naturales, agarrarnos de la mano, puedo abrazarte por la cintura y de vez en cuando un beso o algo así creo que estaría bien - Finalizó él.

-Me parece genial - Respondió la castaña para luego fijar su vista en la ventana. Evidentemente él no quería hablar del tema y ella no lo volvería a sacar. Estaba hecha un mar de pensamientos y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien pronto. Por suerte esa noche podría desahogarse con Ginny.

Mientras manejaba, Ron tenía la cabeza revuelta, ella había mencionado lo de aquella noche y él no había tenido las agallas suficientes para decirle algo acerca de eso. No es que no le interesara, sólo que todo era confuso y no estaba listo, tal vez si le preguntaba a Harry todo sería más fácil. En el camino pudo notar como ya estaban cerca de su destino y decidió hablar - Ya estamos llegando.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban bajándose del auto, Ron buscaba en el maletero el bolso con la ropa de ambos y al mismo tiempo bajaba la cuna plegable de su hija, mientras Hermione tenía la pañalera de Rose y bajaba a la misma del auto; la pequeña quería caminar así que su madre la tomó de la mano derecha mientras que su papá hacía lo mismo pero con la izquierda y de esa manera se encaminaron a la gran casa. Tocaron el timbre y unos minutos después una señora pelirroja y regordeta pero con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta.

-Oh mi pequeño Ronny está en casa - Dijo Molly abrazando a su hijo para luego hacer lo mismo con la castaña - Hermione que bella estás cariño. Oh mi linda Rosie, que grande estás. Por favor pasen chicos solo faltaban ustedes - Dijo ella mientras cargaba a su nieta y la llevaba adentro. Los chicos se quedaron un momento mirándose y decidieron tomarse la mano ya que Molly se había llevado a su hija.

Al entrar pudieron percibir un grandioso olor proveniente de la cocina, la casa estaba decorada hermosamente y obviamente con el motivo navideño, sólo se veían los nietos de la familia corriendo de un lado a otro mientras sus padres estaban sentados hablando. En una mesa cerca del árbol se podían observar dos retratos, uno en que salía un Fred Weasley de 20 años muy alegre y en el otro Remus y Tonks recién casados, a pesar de la ausencia de estas personas tan importantes se podía notar que en estas épocas festivas los extrañaban pero a la vez recordaban con alegría. Todos saludaron alegremente al ver al matrimonio recién llegado.

-Chicos ustedes ocuparán la habitación que fue de Ron, deberían subir sus cosas y así podremos iniciar la cena - Indicó Molly.

De esta forma se disponían a subir hasta el tercer piso pero el pelirrojo habló dirigiéndose a su esposa - Oye, si quieres yo subo todo y tu puedes ir a hablar con tus padres, debes extrañarlos ¿no?

-Ehm de hecho si - Respondió ella mientras se fijaba que sus padres estaban sentados hablando con Arthur - Gracias, te debo una - Finalizó ella mientras le daba la pañalera de la niña.

De esta forma ella se dirigió a la sala y él hacia arriba. En realidad Ron hizo esto con doble intención, ciertamente ella extrañaba a sus padres y querría hablar con ellos pero a la vez fue una excusa porque no quería quedarse a solas con ella hasta que aclarara su mente y hablara con Harry. Estaba seguro que al terminar la noche tal vez la cosas mejorarían un poco… o eso esperaba.

Pasado un rato, Ron bajó y seguido de eso todos se sentaron en la mesa para la cena navideña. El pelirrojo y la castaña decidieron sentarse juntos pero en medio de ellos dejaron a la pequeña Rose que aún se ensuciaba un poco al comer. Luego de dar las gracias y desear una feliz navidad para todos se dispusieron a comer, mientras lo hacían las conversaciones eran muy variadas entre los Weasley aunque Ron y Hermione no intervenían mucho porque a veces simplemente no sabían de qué hablaban y se limitaban a ponerle atención a su hija. Acabada la cena todos se reunieron nuevamente en la sala mientras los niños salieron al patio trasero a jugar, para vigilarlos varios de los hombres Weasley y Harry decidieron salir también, mientras que las mujeres se quedaron en la casa ayudando a Molly. Terminadas las tareas Hermione decidió que era el momento perfecto para hablar con Ginny y decidió que sería mejor que se sentaran en un rincón donde no las escucharan.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? - Dijo la pelirroja un poco seria - ¿Cómo han estado las cosas desde que Harry y yo los visitamos?

-Pues en realidad no muy bien - Respondió ella mirando a su mejor amiga - Cuando ustedes se fueron nosotros no hablamos en todo el día. La cuestión es que en la noche no podía dormir así que bajé por agua y se me ocurrió ir al sótano y Ron estaba ahí y pues primero hablamos de cosas muy triviales pero luego salió el tema de la tortura de Bellatrix hacia mi, después empezó a menospreciarse como siempre hasta que logré animarlo un poco y luego le dije que como podría estar conmigo si yo era una sabelotodo insufrible y de un momento a otro me dijo que yo era la chica más hermosa que él ha conocido y además la más inteligente, y después… - Y aquí tuvo que parar porque sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-¿Qué pasó después?… ¡Anda continúa! - Pidió la pelirroja bastante intrigada.

-Después le dije que no conocía su lado romántico y él me respondió que tenía sus momentos y luego nos quedamos mirando hasta que… nos besamos - Dijo ella bastante roja mientras Ginny daba un pequeño grito de felicidad.

-¡¿Se besaron?! Pero tu cara me dice que pasó algo más, cuenta detalles sucios - Respondió ansiosa.

-Ginny - regañó su amiga para seguir hablando - Bueno si, nos besamos pero la situación se puso más intensa y de un momento a otro estábamos recostados en el sofá tocándonos y fue genial pero era pequeño y pues nos caímos al suelo y desde ese momento no hablamos. O sea, conversamos cuando es necesario como por ejemplo algo sobre Rose pero no hemos vuelto a hablar como lo hacíamos antes - Dijo ella con voz apagada.

-Aguarda un minuto Hermione ¿Hablas de que si no se hubiesen caído o si hubiesen estado en su cama tal vez habrían tenido sexo esa noche no? - Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡GINNY! - Gritó la castaña mirando para los lados a ver si no había nadie cerca - ¿Estas loca? Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta creo si. Pero estoy asustada.

-¿Qué te asusta? ¿Ron? - Respondió.

-No exactamente. Si no que aún no ponemos en orden nuestro sentimientos y esto que pasó confundió más las cosas, además te recuerdo que mentalmente tengo 17 años y nunca he tenido relaciones, y eso es otra de las razones por las cuales estoy asustada - Finalizó la castaña.

Ginny miró a su mejor amiga seriamente y decidió hablar - Escucha Hermione, es una situación algo rara pero quiero decirte que creo que ustedes deberían hablar, y no sólo sobre lo de esa noche, hablen también sobre sus sentimientos a los 17 años, sobre Rose. Lo mejor es que hablen de todo eso y blanqueen las cosas, sé que no será fácil pero es lo correcto.

Luego de meditar un poco esto la castaña decidió hablar - Sabes creo que tienes razón, debemos ser maduros y hablar esto, no podemos evitarnos toda la vida así que lo haré esta noche.

-Así se habla - Dijo la pelirroja - Oh y algo más, con respecto a que casi tienen relaciones deberías considerarlo. Desde que llegaron puedo notar que hay mucha tensión sexual entre ustedes.

-Ginny - Dijo ella con un tono serio - Sé que físicamente ya he tenido relaciones muchas veces, pero en mi mente sigo siendo virgen y no es fácil estar en esta situación.

-Estoy segura que tarde o temprano toda esa tensión se liberará, sé que ambos son débiles en ese sentido - Dijo ella para luego bajar un poco la voz y soltar una última cosa - Aquí entre nos, tú y Ron perdieron la virginidad cuando fueron a Australia por tus padres, tú me lo contaste, nos ganaron a Harry y a mi.

Ante este último comentario Hermione se puso muy roja y decidió quedarse callada. Seguido de esto las chicas se unieron a la conversación que había en la cocina entre Molly, Angelina, Fleur y Audrey.

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero cierto pelirrojo y su mejor amigo estaban en un rincón alejados hablando de aquello que al primero lo tenía tan angustiado desde hace días.

-A ver si lo entiendo Ron - Respondió Harry con cara de confusión luego de haber escuchado la historia de lo que había pasado en el sótano - Dices que Hermione te confunde porque primero te dice que has sido como un héroe para ella, que está feliz de ser tu esposa y además de todo que casi tienen relaciones en ese sofá pero que luego de esto se dejan de hablar.

-Exacto, no me puedo explicar esto. Y tengo miedo de que yo le diga lo que siento y ella no me corresponda - Dijo el pelirrojo desesperado.

-Si serás ¿A estas alturas todavía te asusta que ella no te corresponda? Vamos Ron, debes ser valiente y decírselo, Rose necesita que sus padres estén bien entre ellos y no confundidos, aunque mentalmente tengan 17 años, creo que deberían comportarse como adultos que son y poner en orden todo esto - Finalizó el ojiverde.

-Sabes tienes razón. Que más, esta noche arriesgaré todo y hablaré con ella - Dijo el pelirrojo decidido.

-Así se habla hermano - Respondió Harry sonriendo - Oh y con respecto a otra cosa, creo que les vendría bien tener relaciones.

-¡HARRY! - Gritó Ron poniéndose rojo - Sabes que sigo siendo virgen - Ante esto el chico le dio una mirada obvia - bueno mentalmente. La cuestión es que no quiero hacerlo mal.

-Sólo es un consejo. Puedo sentir la tensión sexual en el ambiente. Sólo déjate llevar por lo instintos. Bueno eso es lo que tu me dijiste cuando yo quería hacerlo con tu hermana y tú ya lo habías hecho con Hermione - Finalizó el chico.

-Aguarda ¿Hermione y yo lo hicimos antes que ustedes? - Preguntó él aún más rojo.

-Pues claro. El mes después de la guerra ustedes se fueron solos a Australia para buscar a los padres de ella. Allá lo hicieron, yo te descubrí porque encontré unos condones con un nombre raro en tu bolso de viaje y tú me contaste toda la historia después. No perdieron el tiempo. Ven vamos adentro, ya está haciendo frío - Diciendo esto fueron hasta la casa aunque Ron seguía bastante rojo por aquella confesión.

Al entrar Ron divisó a Hermione y decidió acercarse a ella para luego llevarla un momento al umbral de casa que conectaba la sala con la cocina. Ahí le dijo:

-Oye, sé que he estado raro estos días y quisiera hablarlo.

-Te entiendo, también quiero decirte unas cosas importantes ¿Te parece hoy cuando duerma a Rose? - Dijo ella.

-Está bien - Finalizó él dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¡Oigan, tortolos! - Esta vez era George quien les gritaba desde la sala - ¿A que no se habían fijado que están bajo el muérdago?

En efecto, justo encima de ellos estaban las famosas ramitas verdes. Ante el comentario de George todos en la sala -incluidos los niños- empezaron a gritar "beso, beso" con mucha emoción. Ron y Hermione se miraron para luego darse una sonrisa cómplice. Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios. No lo habían hecho desde aquella noche en el sótano pero a decir verdad lo habían extrañado. Fue un beso corto ya que habían niños presentes pero evidentemente tenía muchos sentimientos. Ahora solo era cuestión de que todos se fueran a dormir, tenían mucho de que hablar.

**N/A: Hola mis potterheads, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lo escribí en las fiestas navideñas aunque ya pasaron lo subí igual porque me encanta esa época del año xd. Espero que les guste y sigan comentando. Los leo mañana, un besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Eran un poco más de las 11 de la noche y ya todos los miembros de la familia Weasley se disponían a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir a sus hijos. Ron y Hermione se dirigían al tercer piso junto con la pequeña Rose que ya estaba bostezando. Al llegar al cuarto la castaña pudo notar que con los años aquel lugar no había cambiado, la cama seguía en el mismo lugar al igual que el armario de ropa, en la pared todavía podían contemplarse los afiches de los Chudley Cannons. Aquella habitación seguía siendo la misma a la que ella había entrado por primera vez cuando iban a iniciar su 4to curso en Hogwarts. Pudo fijarse que junto a la cama el pelirrojo había puesto la cuna de su hija. Luego de cambiarla de ropa se dirigió a allá y se sentó justo al frente para empezar a mecer a su pequeña entre sus brazos mientras la dormía. Entre todo esto Ron se limitaba mirar la escena, a decir verdad a Hermione le lucían los bebés pero se fijó que la chica estaba teniendo un poco de problemas y decidió hablar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella alzó la vista de su hija para luego responder - Ehm de hecho si, estoy un poco agitada y se me está haciendo un poco difícil dormirla - Seguido de esto le pasó la niña a Ron - Gracias.

-No hay problema, al fin y al cabo soy su papá y debo servir de algo - Finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposa para luego fijar su vista en la pequeña pelirroja.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír ante esa imagen, eran tan parecidos, las pecas, los mismo ojos azul oscuro, y el mismo cabello rojo. Evidentemente Rose había heredado mucho genes de su padre y verlos así le parecía lo más tierno del mundo.

Unos 10 minutos después Ron logró dormir a su hija y decidió ponerla en la cuna. Se quedó un rato embelesado mirando a la pequeña pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la castaña habló.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo. Tienes un don con los niños, no solo con Rosie, todos tus sobrinos te adoran.

Él sonrió de medio lado y luego dijo - Digamos que siempre se me ha dado bien cuando se trata de niños. A ti no te va nada mal, en realidad cuando te vi ahí sentada pude notar que te veías genial, te lucen los niños.

Ella se sonrojó un poco para luego soltar un débil agradecimiento y quedar sumidos en un silencio mientras miraban hacia la cuna, nuevamente fue interrumpido por la castaña - Rose es igual a ti.

-Nos parecemos mucho pero también me recuerda a ti. Su cabello y algo en la cara me dice que es una "mini-Hermione" versión pelirroja - Finalizó él con una sonrisa.

La chica se rio ante el comentario para luego volver a callarse pero esta vez ninguno miró la cuna. En ese momento ambas miradas se encontraron, ellos tenían mucho de que hablar pero no sabían por donde empezar. Sin poder contenerse fueron acercando poco a poco sus rostros hasta que sus narices se tocaron y finalmente juntaron sus labios por segunda vez esa noche pero de una forma más intensa que la primera, con mas deseo. Ron rodeó la cintura de ella con sus manos y ella hizo lo mismo pero poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama hasta quedar recostados sin despegarse aún el uno del otro. Sus labios parecían en una lucha, mientras él introducía su lengua ella mordía su labio inferior. Ni cortos ni perezosos ambos empezaron a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo del otro. Los labios del chico se dirigieron hacía el cuello de la castaña depositando muchos besos en él mientras ella gemía. Entretanto calor Hermione cayó en cuenta del lugar en el que estaban y que no eran solo ellos dos en la habitación así que tratando de ahogar los gemidos habló.

-Ron, no…- Pero el chico volvió a capturar sus labios introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella. La chica intentó ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por el momento.

Finalmente pudo alejar sus labios de los de él para luego decir - Ron es en serio, para.

Él se sorprendió mucho ante la actitud de ella y se sintió realmente apenado, bajó la cabeza con vergüenza y después soltó - Hermione lo siento, me deje llevar. Parezco un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Ella lo tomó del rostro para que la mirara a los ojos - No me malinterpretes. Es sólo que te recuerdo que Rose está aquí con nosotros y la Madriguera no me parece un sitio muy apropiado para hacer eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón. Discúlpame - Dijo aún con pena.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Y si a lo de las hormonas vamos pues yo estoy igual que tu. Mentalmente tenemos 17 años y somos adolescentes, es normal que reaccionemos así.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y se quedaron mirándose, fue Ron quien habló esta vez - ¿Qué demonios nos está pasando Hermione?

-La verdad es que no sé, las cosas cada vez son más confusas ¿no crees? - Dijo ella.

-Y que lo digas… Sabes estoy cansado de guardarme todo esto así que simplemente lo diré y punto - Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente - No se que nos pasó para que apareciéramos aquí pero el tiempo que llevamos así y las cosas que han pasado hacen que me confunda pero a la vez que aclare mi mente. Antes no estaba para nada seguro de que si tu quisieras besarme pero el estar en esta situación me ha demostrado que a pesar de ser yo quien inicie los besos tu me correspondes y eso me gusta demasiado, adoro que confíes en mi sea cual sea el tema del que quieras hablar y de que a pesar que yo sea un idiota la mayoría del tiempo tu sigues ahí para mí. Sólo debo decirte que desde que estamos en nuestro tiempo tenía muchas dudas acerca de ti y el estar aquí las ha respondido. Me gustas Hermione, tengo varios años tratando de convencerme que sólo es algo pasajero pero no es cierto, sé que la mayoría del tiempo meto la pata hasta el fondo pero no es fácil que te guste tu mejor amiga.

La castaña estaba sorprendida ante la confesión, no estaba segura si en ese momento sería lo correcto pero se limito a darle un corto pero tierno beso en los labios que dejó al pelirrojo algo aturdido e hizo que se sonrojara. Esta vez fue ella quien habló.

-No se como decirte esto, así que solo lo diré y ya. A decir verdad desde hace años no te veo como un amigo nada mas, debo admitir que al principio me confundía un poco todas esas cosas que sentía por ti ya que era raro porque no tuvimos un buen inicio de nuestra relación y sin embargo hoy día eres mi mejor amigo. Era muy extraño todo pero luego con los años las cosas se fueron aclarando para mi. Al verte con Lavander me confundí mucho porque me parecía el idiotas más grande pero luego me di cuenta que todo era producto del mismo sentimiento que tenía por ti. El estar aquí primero me asustó mucho pero poco a poco ha hecho que me agrade porque la idea de saber que estoy compartiendo mi vida contigo es genial, que tomes mi mano y me beses hace que me sienta diferente. Me gustas mucho Ron, al principio pensé que era solo atracción porque estábamos creciendo pero el sentimiento se volvió más fuerte y debo decirte que sé que no es nada fácil que te guste tu mejor amigo.

El pelirrojo no se esperaba aquella confesión de su parte, y no se resistió así que se tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se dedicó a besarla, pero no pasión y deseo como hace rato, esta vez el beso estaba lleno algo nuevo para ambos, algo parecido al amor. Sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo y de vez en cuando sus lenguas se encontraban. Al terminar el beso dejaron sus frentes pegadas y se miraban a los ojos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Ron? - Soltó la castaña luego de un rato.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? - Dijo él sonriendo.

-Bueno - Empezó ella mientras separaba su frente de la de él para mirarlo bien, se fijó como él la tomaba de la mano, se sonrojó un poco ante esto - Creo que lo mejor es que llevemos lo nuestro despacio ¿no crees?

Esto si que lo tomó por sorpresa - ¿Despacio? ¿Pero por qué? Hermione, tu me gustas y yo te gusto ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

-Lo intentaremos Ron, pero despacio. O sea, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo así hasta que nos aclaremos del todo o hasta que volvamos a nuestro tiempo ¿no crees?

Él lo meditó un poco y luego dijo - Bueno estoy de acuerdo, si eso te hace sentir bien entonces lo haré ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste Ron, pero puedes hacerme otra pregunta - Dijo ella con cara de sabelotodo.

-Ehm ¿al menos puedo besarte, hacerte cariñitos, abrazarte, tomarte de la mano y esas cosas sin que tengamos que fingir frente a la familia u otra persona? ¿O eso es después? - Dijo un poco asustado.

Ella se rio al ver su cara y le respondió con un dulce beso en los labios para luego decirle - Por supuesto que puedes bobo - Al decir esto se le iluminó la cara como nunca y se abalanzó sobre su chica para empezar a besarla y a acariciarla aunque se vio interrumpido nuevamente por ella - Una última cosa Ron, ehm aún no quiero tener relaciones, mentalmente tengo 17 y no estoy lista.

Él la miró con ternura y luego la besó, al terminar dijo - Está bien, a decir verdad ahora solo quiero ver como funciona lo nuestro y creo que tener relaciones sería precipitarnos mucho. Puedes estar tranquila por ese lado.

-Me alivia escuchar eso, me preocupaba que pensaras que soy una boba y todo eso.

-Oye yo nunca pensaría eso. Además quedó claro que no lo eres, Harry me confesó que nuestra primera vez fue cuando fuimos por tus padres a Australia. Les ganamos incluso a él y a la enana.

-Ginny me dijo lo mismo hace unas horas. Bueno evidentemente nuestra relación funcionaba bastante bien como para que lo hiciéramos tan pronto.

-Eso creo - Al decir esto el chico soltó un gran bostezo el cual fue contagiado a la chica - Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, en una horas llega Santa Claus.

Ella se rio ante esto último - Es raro pensar que es la primera vez que nosotros seremos Santa Claus.

Seguido de esto se dispusieron a cambiarse de ropa, a decir verdad ya no les daba vergüenza que se vieran en ropa interior así que se cambiaron frente al otro sin vergüenza alguna. Luego se metieron en la cama, Ron abrazó a Hermione por la cintura acercándola hacía él y ella se acomodó tomando la mano de él para enredarla con la suya. Se desearon buenas noches y se despidieron con un tierno beso para luego caer dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados porque su querido ahijado de un año de edad, James fue hasta su habitación y les dijo muy emocionado que Santa Claus había llegado y que levantaran a su prima para abrir los regalos. Ante esta petición los chicos hicieron caso y al acercarse a la cuna pudieron notar como Rose estaba muy despierta y de pie en su cuna esperando que la sacaran para ir a jugar. Ron fue quien la tomó entre sus brazos y luego tomó de la mano a Hermione para bajar a la sala.

En efecto todos los Weasley se encontraban alrededor de árbol de navidad con sus pequeños ansiosos, era realmente cómica aquella imagen ya que todos estaban únicamente con pantalones de pijama y simples camisetas o los tradicionales sweaters tejidos por Molly. Cuando por fin estaban todos los miembros de la familia decidieron que era el momento de abrir los regalos y en ese momento todos los niños corrieron a buscar sus nombres en los presentes. Como Rose aún era pequeña Ron fue quien buscó su regalo para luego sentarse en el suelo junto a Hermione y ver como su pequeña rompía el envoltorio y veía su nueva muñeca. Los chicos sonreían ante esta imagen y se miraron para darse un corto beso en los labios, estaban realmente felices de que todo hasta ahora estuviese resultando bien y que poco a poco estuviesen descubriendo lo hermoso de ser padres.

Ron se entretuvo un rato jugando con Rosie y el resto de sus sobrinos y fue ahí cuando Ginny llegó y le preguntó a Hermione.

-Oye ¿Qué tal resultaron las cosas anoche?

-Sabes, hasta ahora todo va mejor de lo esperado - Dijo ella sonriendo mientras veía como Ron levantaba a Rose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

**N/A: Holaaaa! Aquí les dejo este capítulo, según los comentarios lo esperaron con ansias y espero les guste. Este fue bastante romántico y me inspirré mucho. Por favor sigan dejando comentarios. Nos leemos mañana ¡Feliz fin de semana lectores!**


	10. Chapter 10

Los meses pasaban rápidamente, Ron y Hermione habían ingresado nuevamente a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia haciendo cada uno sus labores cotidianas. Conforme el tiempo corría la pequeña Rose iba creciendo, ya estaban en el mes de marzo y por lo tanto ella tenía alrededor de 10 meses, estaba bastante traviesa, corría y hablaba sin parar y digamos que ponía a sus padres como locos. A inicios del mes el pelirrojo había cumplido 27 años y le hicieron una pequeña celebración en la cual toda su familia estaba reunida, ese mismo día Harry y Ginny anunciaron que estaban esperando a su tercer bebé recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los Weasley y comentarios por parte de Ron y George como "¿hasta cuando tienen bebés Potter?" o "¿tan difícil es para ustedes usar protección?" causando la risas de los presentes y una mirada reprobatoria de Molly.

En cuanto a la relación de cierto pelirrojo y una castaña, es bueno resaltar que iba muy bien. Obviamente peleaban, pero era algo típico siendo amigos o novios, lo importante es que encontraban la forma de reconciliarse, además cabe destacar que se habían vuelto más unidos no sólo porque ahora sabían los sentimientos del otro sino que su pequeña pelirroja tenía algo que los hechizaba por así decirlo.

Marzo le dio paso a Abril y los chicos estaban un poco estresados ya que en un mes Rose cumpliría su primer año y querían organizar una pequeña fiesta, pero por mas sencilla que fuera era inevitable que pelearan por el más mínimo detalle. Una noche a finales del mes luego de un ajetreado día de trabajo Hermione iba terminando de dormir a su hija y de dejarla en su habitación para luego dirigirse a la suya. Al entrar pudo notar que su esposo recién había salido del baño y estaba envuelto en una toalla alrededor de la cintura, él la miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ella se la devolvió pero a decir verdad no se sentía muy bien, tenía su periodo y estaba un poco sensible, solo quería tomar un baño y dormirse, de esta forma tomó una pijama del cajón y se metió al baño sin voltearse a ver al chico.

Ron borró esa sonrisa de su rostro. Los últimos días Hermione estaba realmente sensible, él sabía que era por su periodo aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho, tantos meses conviviendo juntos ya tiene la capacidad de saber el momento del mes en que su esposa se pone con una actitud cambiante y algo sensible, no hay que ser un genio para adivinar que estaba en sus días. Pero, a pesar de eso él sabía que le pasaba algo más y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con dos cosas 1. El estrés del trabajo y la fiesta de Rose y 2. Lo que pasó esa mañana cuando despertaron.

Al recordar aquello Ron se sentía realmente avergonzado y tal vez eso explicaba su actitud tan cortante con él.

-_Flashback-_

_El despertador sonó sacando de su ensoñación a los chicos, estaban acurrucados en su cama y gracias a eso Hermione pudo notar algo extraño que chocaba contra ella. Extrañada ante esto decidió quitar las sábanas de encima de ella y del pelirrojo pero al darse cuenta de lo que era se puso muy roja._

_El pelirrojo recién se despertaba y pudo notar que su esposa tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba enrojecida así que decidió hablar - Hermione ¿Qué sucede?_

_Ella estaba muda pero apenas y pudo articular - Ron, ehm, tu… ehm - Era difícil decir algo así que se limito a señalar la abultada entrepierna del chico, se podía notar que sobresalía algo de entre sus calzoncillos._

_Al notar su estado se puso muy rojo mientras gritaba "¡mierda!" y salió corriendo al baño dejando a la chica aún sorprendida en la cama. Unos minutos después se escucho la regadera y ella decidió levantarse y apoyarse a la puerta del baño para llamarlo._

_-Ron - Silencio - Ron, háblame._

_-Hermione lo siento, a decir verdad tenía tiempo que no me pasaba esto - Dijo a través de la puerta._

_-No te preocupes, discúlpame tu a mi._

_-¿A ti? ¿Por qué? Se supone que soy yo quien ahora se está tocando - Dijo avergonzado._

_Ella rio antes el comentario y luego dijo-Hablo de que me disculpes por reaccionar como lo hicr, lo siento, nunca había visto a un chico así y fue raro. Además me siento culpable, creo que fue por mis no conservadoras pijamas._

_-No te sientas así, solo olvidemos esto ¿si?_

_-Me parece bien, voy a hacer el desayuno - Dijo para bajar a la cocina._

_-Fin del flashback-_

Solo de recordarlo le hacía apenarse mucho pero la verdad es esa noche tuvo un sueño un poco pasado de tono con ella y fue natural que despertara así. Y no era para menos, el último mes había mucha tensión entre ellos y si le sumaban el hecho de que la castaña se paseaba todo el tiempo por la casa con esas pijamas o diminutos shorts, él era un hombre y no podía evitar mirarla. Pasado un rato ya se había puesto los calzoncillos los cuales eran su pijama y se recostó a esperar que su esposa saliera del baño, esto no tardó ya que unos minutos después ella salió con su pijama ya puesta, en vista de que había mucho silencio decidió hacer una pequeña broma para aliviar la tensión.

-Oye Hermione - ella se volteó a mirarlo - ehm creo que darle pecho a Rose te está favoreciendo ¿no crees? - Finalizó con una cara chistosa.

Ella se puso muy roja y luego golpeó al chico en brazo y explotó - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Ronald?!

-Auch - se quejó él mientras fruncia el seño - no me golpees, solo quería sacarte una sonrisa, últimamente estás muy tensa.

-Pues entonces no te metas con mis pechos, más bien preocupate por controlar tus hormonas para que no pase lo de esta mañana - Dijo ella enojada.

-¡Sabes que eso fue un accidente! - Ahora estaba realmente enojado y lo siguiente lo soltó sin pensarlo - No tuvieramos este problema si tu no te pasearas con tus shorts y pijamas por la casa ¡o en su defecto que tuvieramos sexo de una vez por todas!

-¡Pues deberías saber que tampoco es fácil verte a ti sin camisa todo el tiempo! Y para tu información ¡estaba considerando lo de tener sexo pero ahora olvídalo, idiota!

-¡Yo solo quería bromear un rato y termino peleando contigo! ¿Sabes? Voy a dormir ¡buenas noches! - Esto último lo gritó.

-¡Si vuelves a gritar así y se despierta la niña tu tendrás que dormirla pedazo de troll!

-Bien - Dijo él desafiante.

-Bien - respondió ella con el mismo tono para luego ambos darse la espalda. Les costó mucho dormise pero al final lo lograron.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron temprano, ninguno se habló, desayunaron separados y cuando fueron a dejar a Rose con su abuela Molly solo habló Hermione. El camino al Ministerio fue tenso y silencioso y al bajar del auto ni se despidieron, cada uno simplemente fue hasta su respectivo departamento a iniciar sus labores diarias.

Hermione estaba sumida en la desesperación y necesitaba hablar con alguien, por suerte esa mañana su mejor amiga había quedado en que la visitaría en el trabajo en su periodo libre para hablar de lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto Ron se encontraba en las mismas, si no hablaba pronto con Harry iba a enloquecer así que se dispuso a ir hasta su oficina para que fuese aconsejado por su mejor amigo.

-Hey ¿estas ocupado? - Dijo entrando al oficina del ojiverde.

-De hecho no, solo reviso unos papeles ¿paso algo? - Dijo Harry

-Si, y es con respecto a Hermione.

-Vaya, cuéntame que sucede - Dijo bastante preocupado.

-Es que últimamente está muy tensa con el trabajo y otras cosas. Y ayer intenté bromear con ella y terminamos peleando.

-Pero ¿por qué? No creo que tu broma fuese tan mala como para que pelearan.

-No es que la broma fuese mala, es que de cierto modo la ofendí y con lo sensible que anda explotó - Harry puso una cara un poco confuda y Ron decidió seguir hablando - Es que le dije algo con respecto a su pechos ¡no te rias Potter! La cuestión es que ella lo malinterpretó y me dijo que como podía decirle eso y que mejor controlara mis hormonas por lo que pasó esa mañana.

-Aguarda ahí ¿Qué pasó esa mañana?

Él se puso muy rojo pero para que su amigo lo entendiera tuvo que ser más específico - Es que ayer en la mañana desperté, ehm con una erección y ella me vio ¡Que no te rias Potter! Ya fue bastante vergonzoso vivirlo - Después de que su amigo se riera decidió seguir contando - El punto es que por eso me dijo que me controlara y yo sin pensarlo indirectamente le dije que era su culpa, al final nos enojamos y desde entonces no nos hablamos.

Harry meditó un poco la situación y luego habló - Tengo dos palabras para ti: Tensión Sexual. Necesitan tener relaciones con urgencia Ron.

-Desde hace unos días me estoy plateando eso mismo. Sabes, ayer cuando peleamos sin pensar le dije que estábamos así es porque aún no teníamos sexo y ella me respondió que lo había considerado pero que lo olvidara - Finalizó él.

-Evidentemente ambos necesitan liberar esa tensión de una u otra forma o los volverá locos. No le tengan miedo al sexo, mentalmente tienen 17 años pero físicamente ya lo han hecho muchas veces y sólo deben dejarse llevar.

Habiendo dicho esto dieron por terminada la conversación y cada uno se dirigió a hacer sus labores. Harry tenía en mente un plan, solo era cuestión de decirselo a su querida esposa.

-¡¿Tuvo una erección y fuiste tu quién se dio cuenta?! Ron no puede ser tan despistado - Esto lo dijo riendo fuertemente Ginny que ya se encontraba desde hace rato en el despacho de su amiga escuchando su historia.

-Baja la voz por amor a Merlin ¿o quieres que todo el departamento se entere de mi escasa vida sexual con Ron? - Soltó la castaña algo angustiada.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que se han abstenido a tener sexo todos estos meses. Los Ron y Hermione de 27 años no hubiesen resistido ni un mes, me tienen impresionada.

-Es que en navidad aún no estaba lista, pero ahora cada vez que lo veo sin camisa o en ropa interior me provoca abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo. Antes de que nos pelearamos estaba por decirle que ya quería hacerlo pero entre el trabajo y Rose y ahora nuestra pelea fue inútil, e incluso le dije que olvidara la idea de tener sexo conmigo.

-¡¿Estas loca?! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Estaba enojada y sensible, tenía mi periodo y él me hizo enfadar por lo de mis pechos y quería decirle algo que lo pusiera furioso y creo que lo logré porque no nos hablamos desde anoche, es dificil todo esto - Esto último lo dijo mirando al suelo.

-Anda Hermione no te pongas así, todas las parejas incluso casadas pelean y pues digamos que a ti y a Ron no se les hace dificil. Escucha tengo dos palabras esta situación y son las mismas que te dije en navidad: Tensión Sexual - Finalizó la pelirroja.

-Ya se, me he dado cuenta de eso porque últimamente peleamos por todo y luego cuando alguno anda en paños menores nos ponemos bobos y el calor aumenta - Dijo la castaña bastante roja.

-Hermione relajate. Lo que pasa es que a lo mejor tienen miedo, mentalmente son virgenes y es normal que les asuste pero dejense llevar y hagánlo, ya verás que cuando suceda la tensión y las peleas disminuirán.

-Eso espero. La cuestión es que en casa está Rosie y digamos que es un poco cortante cuando ella llora o algo y en navidad casi lo hacemos en la Madriguera y ese lugar no me parece adecuado y…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque su amiga empezó a reírse fuertemente - Ginny ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Cuando recobró su postura pudo hablar - Te diré algo realmente gracioso. Tú y Ron concibieron a Rose en la Madriguera, justamente en esa habitación.

El rostro de Hermione era un poema y estaba realmente roja y decidió hablar - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

-Porque tu me lo contaste, tonta -Finalizó ella riendose para seguir contando - Verás, hace unos años cuando empezamos a tener relaciones, tu y yo tomábamos las mismas pastillas anticonceptivas, yo era quien las compraba pero cuando salí embarazada de Albus tu estabas con lo de la boda y olvidaste comprarlas, por ende como yo no las volví a tomar tu tampoco lo hiciste. Un mes antes de que te casaras Percy cumplió años e hicimos una fiesta en la Madriguera y digamos que no hubieron niños poque mamá los cuidó en casa de Tia Muriel. Resulta que a ustedes les tocó dormir en el cuarto de Ron esa noche y por el estrés de la boda tenían tiempo sin tener sexo y lo hicieron esa noche sin ningún tipo de protección. Un mes después nos dijiste que estabas embarazada y sacamos cuentas juntas de cuando y donde había sido y esa fue la respuesta.

-No puedo creer que lo hiciéramos en la Madriguera ¡y además sin protección!

-Oye no todo es tan malo, gracias eso tienen a Rosie. Aunque después de eso ustedes se cuidaron mucho al momento de tener relaciones - Dijo Ginny.

-Sabes nunca te he dicho - Empezó ella mientras la pelirroja escuchaba con atención - El día en que llegamos aquí ehm estabamos desnudos, evidentemente los Ron y Hermione adultos habían tenido una noche ocupada antes de que nosotros apareciéramos.

-Bueno si sacas cuentas son 4 meses sin sexo, por Dios deberían buscar un momento para intentarlo. Si Harry y yo pudimos con dos niños en casa ustedes pueden - Dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ginny! No me interesa saber como procrearon a su tercer bebé - Dijo la castaña.

-Oye Hermione, tengo cita con el ginecologo. Te llamo mañana para ver que tal estuvo todo con Ron hoy ¿si?

Ambas amigas se despidieron y la pelirroja fue directo a su cita. La verdad es que también necesitaba llegar pronto a su casa para decirle a Harry un plan que estaba maquinando desde hace rato en su mente. Su amiga y su hermano necesitaban un empujón.

Aquella noche en la residencia Potter Weasley una pelirroja y un pelinegro hablaban sobre un plan para ayudar a su queridos amigos.

-Es increíble lo orgullosos que son ambos - Dijo Ginny.

-No puedo creer que acudieran a nosotros el mismo día y con el mismo problema. Sólo tienen miedo de tener relaciones ¿no crees Gin?

-En parte pero también necesitan privacidad. Tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si la próxima semana traemos a Rosie a la casa con la excusa de que James y Albus la extrañan y quieren que se quede a dormir.

-Podemos convencerlos, y así les decimos que se relajen un poco. Tal vez arreglen sus diferencias y liberen la tensión - Dijo el azabache.

-Eso espero o se volverán locos - Dijo la pelirroja algo preocupada.

-Y que lo digas - Con esto dieron finalizada la conversación y se dispusieron a dormir. Pronto pondrían en marcha su plan.

**N/A: Hola mis lectores, pude notar que les encantó el capítulo anterior, pues aquí les dejo este un poco más temprano que de costumbre porque no podré actualizar más tarde, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Sigan dejando comentarios, los leo mañana:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Más de dos semanas habían pasado desde la pelea de Ron y Hermione, seguían hablandose solo para lo necesario, la situación ya se estaba poniendo un poco molesta y para este momento ellos necesitaban trabajar juntos porque el cumpleaños de Rosie estaba cerca. Con respecto al plan de Ginny y Harry, habían tenido muchos tropezones y todavía no se ha podido llevar a cabo por cuestiones de tiempo.

La relación entre el pelirrojo y la castaña estaba cada vez mas tensa pero tenía sus momentos buenos. Unos días antes Ron se encontraba jugando con Rose mientras Hermione preparaba la cena y de un momento a otro el chico se fijó como su pequeña hizo levitar la muñeca con la que jugaba. Esto lo llenó de tanta emoción que gritó muy fuerte y la castaña decidió acercarse, él le dijo que su hija había hecho magia por primera vez y ambos empezaron a saltar alegremente, en un ataque de emoción Hermione abrazó a Ron sin pensarlo y él la levantó del suelo para darle vueltas. Ninguno se percató de eso hasta que vieron sus rostros tan juntos, inmediatamente se separaron bastante avergonzados ya que supuestamente no se hablaban, luego miraron a su pequeña bruja la cual se estaba riendo de sus padres.

Una noche del viernes el matrimonio Potter Weasley decidió aparecerse en la casa de sus amigos dándoles una sorpresa al aparecerse en la puerta, Ginny ya lucía una pequeña barriga de embarazada la cual la hacía ver adorable. Hermione fue quien los recibió.

-Chicos, que sorpresa, no esperaba verlos hasta el cumpleaños de Rosie.

-Oh tranquila es una visita rápida, más bien queríamos pedirles algo ¿Dónde esta Ron? - Dijo Ginny mientras ella y su esposo pasaban a la sala de la casa donde se encontraba el pelirrojo viendo televisión.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver a su hermana y a su cuñado pero decidió hablar - Hola ¿paso algo?

-No, nada compañero - Empezó a hablar Harry.

-Dicen que quieren pedirnos un favor - Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-Si, chicos - Esta vez hablaba Ginny - Sucede que James y Albus tienen mucho tiempo que no ven a Rosie y la extrañan, dicen que no pueden esperar a su cumpleaños para verla y nos han pedido si la dejan quedarse en nuestra casa esta noche ¿Qué dicen chicos?

-Vaya, sería la primera noche si ella, pero si los niños la extrañan por mi no hay problema ¿Qué dices tu? - Dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-Bueno sera algo raro estar si la niña aquí pero será una noche y se que con ustedes estará bien. Claro, pueden llevarse a Rosie esta noche - Finalizó Ron.

-Perfecto chicos ¡gracias! - Dijo Ginny sonriendo - Bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos arriba a a arreglar su bolso Hermione?

Ella aceptó y seguido de esto ambas mujeres subieron al segundo piso. Mientras iban arriba el pelirrojo no le quitó los ojos de encima a su chica, habían sido dos semanas bastante duras con eso de que no se hablaban y la extrañaba.

-Oye Ron - Dijo Harry para que el chico dejara de mirar hacia arriba - ¿Sabes que todo esto fue con doble intención no?

-¿Doble intención?

-Claro, obviamente ustedes dos deben hablar a solas. Haganlo por Rose y reconciliense, capaz y pueden hacer algo más - Esto último lo dijo guiñándo un ojo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que las chicas bajaron con el bolso y la niña que venía tomada de la mano de su madre. Cuando Ginny y Harry anunciaron que se iban se despidieron todos incluso la pequeña decía "adiós" con su mano a sus padres, de esta forma partieron a su hogar dejando al matrimonio Weasley Granger a solas.

Ambos subieron a su cuarto aún sin mirarse a la cara, Hermione fue la primera que entró y se quedó sentada en la cama mirando un punto en la pared, obviamente estaba pensando, Ron se disponía a cambiarse cuando fue ella quien habló.

-La casa se siente un poco silenciosa sin ella ¿no crees?

-Y que lo digas. Es raro que hoy no tengamos que preparar biberones o ponernos a dar carreras en busca de Rose - dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella se rio un poco y luego soltó - A decir verdad ya me he acostumbrado a esta vida caóticamente hermosa, me da como sentimiento que ella no esté aquí.

-Oye no vayas a llorar, es sólo una noche - Dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Tienes razón, además cuando se vaya a Hogwarts serán meses sin verla y…- pero se vio interrumpida po el pelirrojo.

-Oye oye, te estás precipitando, a penas cumplirá un año, la quiero tener cerca de mi y bajo mi vigilancia por un buen tiempo.

Ella no pudo más que reír y luego hablar - No seas así, sabes que algún día ella irá a la escuela y la veremos poco, además si le pasa como a nosotros se enamorará y cuando menos lo esperemos ya estará casada.

-¡¿Por qué piensas esas cosas ahora Hermione?! Es mi princesa y cualquiera que intente acercarse a ella lo mataré.

La chica rio más fuerte - Ron no puedes ser tan celoso.

-Sabes que así soy yo con la chica que me gusta o en este caso con mi hija, no dejaré que tipos como Krum o McGlaggen se le acerquen como lo hicieron contigo, son una amenaza- Dijo él.

Ella se puso un poco seria al mencionar a estos chicos y dijo - Ron ¿quieres hablar un poco? Ya sabes de que.

Al chico le sorprendió un poco el cambio de tema pero si no lo hacía ella lo haría él en cualquier momento y decidió hablar - De hecho si, creo que ya es hora de que maduremos ¿no?... Siento haberme metido contigo, sólo es que te vi estresada, quería ayudar un poco y empeoré las cosas.

-No las empeoraste tu solo, yo también lo hice. Lo siento no debí golpearte ni tampoco insultarte, soy una mal agradecida, tu querías levantarme el ánimo y yo estaba tan tensa que no lo supe ver y por eso reaccioné así - Dijo ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Oye ya pasó, además sabes que no golpeas tan fuerte - Dijo él sonando gracioso, ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo - Sabes que no es cierto - la chica le dio una sonrisa - La verdad es que no es fácil para un chico tratar de sacarle una sonrisa a una chica y más si está profundamente enamorado de ella.

-¿Estás enamorado de mi? - él se sorprendió un poco ante esta pregunta y ella al ver la cara de confusión dijo otra cosa - La última vez que hablamos de esto me dijiste que yo te gustaba. Hay una gran diferencia entre gustarse y estar enamorado de alguien.

-Lo se. Cuando te dije que me gustabas no mentía pero con el tiempo he sentido cosas mas fuertes por ti, y ahora corrijo mi frase de aquella noche; no es fácil estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga.

-Yo sé que no es nada fácil estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo -Dijo ella mientras él se acercaba para besarlo en los labios, extrañaba tanto aquella sensación al momento en que sus bocas se tocaban. Fue un beso corto pero bastante significativo.

-Escucha Ron, lamento también lo que dije sobre controlar tus hormonas, obviamente eso que pasó es algo normal en los chicos y yo pues solo quería ponerte furioso. Fue un poco fuera de lugar porque se que yo tampoco puedo controlar mis hormonas.

-Solo no me recuerdes más que eso pasó, me averguenza mucho, creerás que no te respeto.

-Me respetas demasiado Ron, a pesar de que yo ande siempre con esas pijamas o shorts, sé que me miras porque Merlín eres hombre y es normal, pero eres todo un caballero conmigo.

Al chico se le empezaron a poner la orejas un poco rojas para murmurar un débil "gracias". Luego de eso se fundieron en un silencio el cual la castaña decidió romper - Sabes Ron, cuando peleamos aquella vez lo que te dije fue cierto, eso de que estaba considerando la idea de tener relaciones.

-Pero me dijiste que la olvidara - Respondió él algo confundido.

-Estaba enojada y tensa. Para esos días cada vez que te veía sin camisa o en bóxers me entraban unas ganas de besarte y decirte que tuvieramos sexo - Él empezó a reir al ver como ella se ponía roja - ¡no te rias! Creerás que soy una pervertida pero es así.

-No eres una pervertida, tu debiste darte cuenta que cuando desperté y estaba en ese estado no era por nada. Esa noche había tenido un sueño algo fuerte y tu estabas en él obviamente, creo que fue por las ganas de tener relaciones contigo desde hace un tiempo para acá y, la verdad es que me sentí con un adolescente de 13 años que recién tuvo su primer sueño húmedo - Finalizó él un poco rojo.

Ella rio, se quedaron en silencio otro rato y ella habló nuevamente - Ron, si no te sientes como un adolescente de 13 años - Esto último lo dijo soltando una risa para luego ponerse seria - quisiera hacerlo contigo esta noche.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba - ¿Estás segura? Sabes que soy tan virgen como tu y si hago algo mal y…- pero fue silenciado cuando la chica puso un dedo en su boca.

-Lo harás bien. Sabes que no tendremos otra oportunidad de estar solos en mucho tiempo y si no hacemos esto en cualquier momento nos mataremos el uno al otro.

-Ahora que lo dices creo que tienes razón - Los siguiente lo dijo mirandola a los ojos fijamente - Hermione, si algo que haga te molesta o te duele solo debes decirme que pare y lo haré ¿si? No quiero lastimarte.

-No lo harás, lo sé.

Y esto fue lo último que dijeron para que sus bocas se encontraran por segunda vez pero ahora en un beso muchos más intenso, lleno de pasión y deseo. Ron pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella abrazándola mientras Hermione hundía sus dedos en el cabello de él. El pelirrojo empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, yendo desde sus delicados pechos pasando por su abdomen para luego acariciar sus muslos a través de la tela del blue jean. Ella introducía sus manos bajo la camiseta del chico para luego de un rato subirla y pasarla por su cabeza para tirarla al suelo, él sin poder soportarlo mucho también decidió quitarle la de ella para dejar a la vista su sujetador color negro, en ese momento trazó un camino de besos desde su cuello pasando por sus pechos pero deteniéndose para besarlos y luego seguir el trayecto a lo largo de su abdomen, Hermione nunca había sentido algo así pero en realidad le encantó. Al llegar al botón del pantalón decidió abrirlo y bajar el cierre para luego en un solo movimiento quitarlos del medio dejando ver unas bragas negras que hacían juego con el sujetador, al deshacerse de la prenda se vio sorprendido que la chica se sentó en la cama para recostarlo a él y ella ponerse a horcadas alrededor de su cintura, nuevamente capturó sus labios con mucha pasión mientras él recorría con sus manos los muslos de ella y su cintura, la castaña posó sus labios en el cuello de su chico para luego ir bajando poco y besar cada parte de su pecho, aprovechando la posición en la que estaban decidió que era momento de quitarle los pantalones al pelirrojo, los desabrochó y luego los bajó para dejarlo únicamente con un bóxer color negro donde podía visualizar el estado en el que ya se encontraba. Ron se sentó un momento dejando a Hermione con sus piernas enredadas alrededor de su cintura y empezó a besarla como nunca lo había hecho, sus bocas estaban en la misma sintonía que sus lenguas, ella no perdía ni un momento para morder sus labios, las manos de él se movían de arriba hacia abajo pasando por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su espalda y quitar el broche del sujetador para dejar los pechos de su esposa a merced de él. La verdad es que no se pudo contener y sin despegar sus labios de los de ella posó sus manos alrededor de ellos mientras los acariciaba. Hermione gemía para luego desenredar sus piernas de la cintura del pelirrojo y recostarse quedando él encima de ella.

Se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, mientras la castaña recorría su pecho el chico se dedicaba con una mano a explorar la intimidad de ella pasando de ahí hasta su muslo y con la otra mano acariciaba delicadamente sus senos provocando múltiples sensaciones en ella. Ron decidió que ya era hora de que ambos dejaran absolutamente toda la ropa de lado y mientras seguía besándola poco a poco bajaba sus bragas hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda, Hermione al principio estaba un poco cohibida pero al ver como su esposo la miraba se sintió realmente hermosa y decidió que él debería estar igual y sin pensarlo bajó de un tirón los bóxers para que se unieran a la pila de ropa del suelo. Ya ambos se encontraban en el mismo estado de desnudez y supieron que llegó el momento que les asustaba tanto a ambos. Hermione abrió las piernas mientras Ron se acoplaba entre ellas, la castaña tenía una cara un poco aterrorizada y él se dispuso a besarla para que se dejara llevar, poco a poco el pelirrojo fue entrando y saliendo de ella, al principio les costó a ambos acostumbrarse pero luego la molestia se volvió placentera hasta cierto punto que ambos gemían y casi no podían besarse, cuando por fin pudieron controlar esto volvieron a unir sus labios e introducían sus lenguas en la boca del otro. El pelirrojo conforme pasaba el tiempo aumentaba la velocidad del vaivén hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos.

Cuando terminaron Ron se recostó a su lado para mirarla, tenía su brazo tapando el pecho de ella y sus piernas seguían enredadas con las del otro. Hermione volteó su cara para quedar en frente de él y estiró su brazo para acercar su mano a la cara del chico y acariciarla mientras ambos sonreían satisfechos. Aún en esa posición decidieron hablar.

-Fue lo más fantástico del mundo - Dijo Ron.

-No puedo creer que nos perdimos de esto tantos meses - Soltó Hermione riendo.

-Por favor dime que aunque estemos con Rose lo seguiremos haciendo.

-Esto es a algo a lo que no me puedo negar.

Ambos rieron para ponerse serios otra vez, ella fue quien habló otra vez en forma de susurro.

-Gracias Ron.

-Gracias a ti Hermione, estuviste genial.

Ella se limitó a acercarse un poco y darle un beso en los labios. Ambos anunciaron que tenían sueño y que estaban exhaustos lo cual era de esperarse, entre tanta actividad se habían hecho las 12 de la noche y les esperaba un largo día. Sin vestirse se acomodaron entre las sábanas para luego desearse buenas noches. Tenían tantas semanas sin estar tan relajados y felices, debían aprovechar esto al máximo porque las cosas estaban por cambiar un poco el rumbo de la historia.

**N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, por fin les dejo el capítulo que varios de ustedes han anhelado desde hace tiempo jeje. Espero y cumpla sus expectativas, sigan dejando sus comentarios, mucho besos.**


	12. Chapter 12

Los rayos de luz se colaron a través de la ventana de una habitación donde se encontraban plácidamente dormidos un pelirrojo y una castaña. Ella tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho del chico al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba mientras que él posaba una de sus manos en su desnuda espalda y la otra en su cintura. Ambos estaban cubiertos únicamente con una delgada sábana que los cubría de la cadera para abajo, aunque se podía notar como sus pies estaban enredados con los del otro. Gracias al sol poco a poco ambos fueron abriendo sus ojos, la chica decidió alzar su vista y enderezar su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo pero aún recostada en el pecho de él, se encontró con la mirada azul de su esposo y ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi querida esposa ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Buenos días, he dormido maravillosamente porque lo hice junto a mi esposo.

-Vaya, eso me alegra, debe ser un tipo con mucha suerte.

-Lo es, también es muy lindo por cierto.

-¿Ah si? No creo que tanto como tú.

En ese momento se limitaron a juntar sus labios por primera vez en el día, un beso corto pero tierno. Al terminar fue Ron quién habló.

-Por favor, dime que esto es cierto y no otro de mis sueños - pidió suplicante.

-No seas tonto, sabes que fue real, o al menos así lo sentí yo.

-No me malinterpretes, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Y que lo digas. Muero de hambre ¿te parece desayunar?

-Grandiosa idea, yo hago los huevos - Diciendo esto se levantó de la cama sin ningún temor de taparse sus partes privadas. Esto a ella la hizo reír pero sin quitar la vista, el chico recordó que lo mejor sería que se vistiera aunque solo se limitó a ponerse unos pantalones de algodón algo gastados y salir del cuarto pero no antes sin guiñarle el ojo a su chica.

Ella se quedó unos segundo mirando el techo y pensando, no podía creer que por fin había pasado y que haya sido maravilloso. Decidió salir de la cama para ponerse algo de ropa, se conformó con una de sus bragas y una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons de Ron la cual le quedaba como un mini vestido.

Estando lista bajó a la cocina donde encontró a su esposo cocinando como lo había dicho, ella se dedicó a preparar las tostadas y exprimir naranjas para hacer el jugo, mientras cocinaban no podían dejar de jugar y parecer unos niños. En una de esas se fundieron en un beso algo apasionado en el cual Ron tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la sentó en el mesón de la cocina mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, él introducía sus manos bajo la camiseta y los besos cada vez subían mas de tono pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y viendo como entraban Harry junto con Ginny quien cargaba a Rose entre sus brazos, al ver la escena la pelirroja le tapó los ojos a la niña mientras ella y su esposo estaban sorprendidos.

Pero esa sorpresa no se comparaba con la vergüenza que sentían Ron y Hermione en ese momento, ella bajó inmediatamente del mesón y fue Ginny quien habló primero - ¡Chicos! Ehm lamentamos ser tan inoportunos.

-Si chicos, discúlpennos, lamentamos la interrupción - Dijo Harry bastante apenado.

-No hay problema compañero. Ehm ¿Cómo es que entraron? - Dijo Ron aún con las orejas rojas.

-Oh, tenemos una copia de la llave de tu casa y ustedes de la nuestra, en casos de emergencia. Pensamos que estarían durmiendo y por eso no llamamos antes, disculpen - Explicó Ginny.

-¿Pasó algo con Rosie? - Preguntó Hermione.

-De hecho no. Surgió algo de último minuto y debemos ir al Londres Muggle por unas horas, dejamos a James y Albus con Molly pero creímos que lo correcto es que le trajeramos a Rose, espero no haya problema - Dijo el ojiverde.

-Ninguno Harry, gracias por traerla, espero que los niños se hayan divertido anoche - Dijo la castaña mientras cargaba a su hija.

-En realidad si lo hicieron, gracias por complacer a James y Albus. Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos - Dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, o se hará tarde, disculpen otra vez por la interrupción chicos - Dijo Harry.

-Si, aunque creo que nuestro plan funcionó amor, por lo que veo - Empezó a decir Ginny mientras veía como estaban "vestidos" su amiga y su hermano - Ustedes también se divirtieron mucho anoche ¿no?

-¡GINNY! - Gritaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Ay ya, yo sabía que ustedes tenían ganas, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Mejor nos vamos antes de decir otra cosa incómoda. Adiós chicos, nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Rosie - Diciendo esto la chica salió, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

-Ya ustedes saben como es ella y era imposible no ayudarla con el plan, nos vemos chicos, cuidense - Finalizó Harry antes de salir.

El pelirrojo y la castaña seguían ahí parados sin decir una palabra, fueron sacados de sus cavilaciones cuando su pequeña empezó a hablar - Mami, papi - Dijo con voz aguda.

-Oh mi Rosie. Te extrañamos amor - Dijo su madre.

-Si princesa nos hiciste mucha falta, tuvimos una noche un poco ocupada pero siempre estuviste presente.

-¡Ron! No digas esas cosas frente a ella, ven vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre.

-Está bien - En eso el pelirrojo tomó a su hija para jugar con ella un rato - ¿Puedes creer que todo haya sido un plan de esos dos?

-Viniendo de Ginny no me sorprende. Dio resultados ¿no?

-Y que lo digas, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con una de esas locas ideas de la enana.

Ella rio ante el comentario y se limitaron a comer, tendrían un largo día por delante pero no sabían lo que esa noche de tanta pasión les había ocasionado, tal vez pronto podrían sorprenderse.

De un momento a otro Abril había terminado y ya era 20 de Mayo, el ansiado cumpleaños de la pequeña Rose Weasley. Se llevaría acabo en la Madriguera donde un año antes se había celebrado el compromiso de sus padres. El lugar estaba lleno de niños, todos los nietos de la familia Weasley y además los hijos de los amigos más cercanos. Era un lugar muy alegre y lleno de globos y dulces, se podía notar la felicidad en el ambiente. Con respecto a los padres de los pequeños, todos se encontraban en el patio vigilando, mientras que las madres estaban adentro preparando comida o haciendo otras cosas. Todos se sentía bien, bueno no todos, este no era el caso de Hermione la cual desde hace varios días se había estado sintiendo de lo peor, sólo vomitaba y su apetito había disminuido notablemente desde hace unas semanas. Primero pensó que era solo estrés pero ya había durado mucho y se sentía diferente últimamente.

Cuando Molly salió a atender a los niños decidió preguntarle a Ginny con respecto a eso, se sentaron en la sala y cuando se disponían a hablar la castaña tuvo que salir corriendo al baño porque estaba apunto de vomitar por décima vez en el día. Ya se estaba volviendo fastidioso, cuando volvió su amiga la miró realmente preocupada.

-¿Te pasa algo Hermione? Desde que llegaste he notado que vomitas mucho y casi no has comido ¿Estás enferma?

-No lo sé Ginny, desde hace más de una semana me siento así, no paro de vomitar y cuando no lo hago tengo unas náuseas horribles, y mi apetito ha estado de lo peor - finalizó ella.

La pelirroja meditó un poco esta información y su instinto le decía algo, pero debía estar segura y decidió hablar - Hermione ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu período?

La castaña estaba un poco confusa con esta pregunta así que se puso a pensar un rato y eso la hizo darse cuenta que desde hace mucho no lo tenía - La verdad es que la última vez que lo tuve fue cuando Ron y yo peleamos por lo de los pechos, la erección y eso. Desde esa vez desapareció.

-No quiero sonar pervertida pero ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con Ron constatemente?

-Ehm de hecho sí, desde aquella vez que lo hicimos por primera vez nos gustó y pues desde entonces ehm lo hacemos casi todo el tiempo. Ginny estas preguntas ya me están incomodando ¿podrías decirme de una vez por todas lo que piensas?

-Hermione seré directa y espero no te asustes - ante esto la castaña empezó a escuchar con atención lo que decía su mejor amiga - ¿no estarás embarazada?

Ella no se esperaba eso y no tenía palabras para responder así que fue Ginny quien habló de nuevo.

-No quiero ponerte paranoica, pero soy madre de dos niños y estoy embarazada por tercera vez y conozco muy bien los síntomas ¿Ustedes han usado protección a la hora de tener sexo?

La castaña sin poder articular muchas palabras decidió hablar - No Ginny, ni una sola vez.

-Vaya Hermione, por la situación no se si felicitarte o no… No me malinterpretes solo que bueno tu entiendes de lo que hablo.

-Si lo se, no es tu culpa. Gin que voy a hacer, no puedo estar embarazada, no mientras mentalmente siga siendo una adolescente. Apenas y puedo con Rosie, no es fácil esta situación.

-Lo se. Aunque sabes, no te agobies con esto ¿te parece si te haces una prueba de embarazo?

-¿De esas muggle?

-Si, yo hago eso. No tienes nada que perder, tal vez y solo sean cosas mías y todo sea una falsa alarma.

-Bueno, esta semana cuando Ron salga o algo iré a comprar una y la haré. Tienes razón no tengo nada que perder, aunque estoy muy asustada.

-Oye, sé que mi hermano es un idiota pero si llegaras a estar embarazada sé que no se molestará ni un poco, lo conozco lo suficiente para poner mis manos al fuego, ven aquí - Y diciendo esto abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias por todo Gin, eres la mejor - Dijo la castaña devolviéndole el abrazo.

Justo en ese momento Ron entraba a la casa y vió a su esposa junto a su hermana así, las miro extrañado y ella se rieron diciéndole que era "cosas de mujeres", sin hacer mucho caso a esto les dijo - Oigan ya vamos a partir el pastel, no se lo perderán ¿o si?

-Por nada en el mundo, estoy embarazada y mi apetito ha aumentado mucho, los veo afuera chicos - Dijo Ginny mientras salía al patio dejando sola a la pareja.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco rara últimamente, no comes mucho - Dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-No es nada. Andando, no pueden cantar el cumpleaños sin los padres de la cumpleañera.

-Tienes razón, andando.

Diciendo esto salieron a terminar de celebrar el primer cumpleaños de su princesa. Hermione no negaba que estaba aterrada por el resultado que pudiera darle la prueba de embarazo, pero al ver a Ron con Rosie en brazos riendose juntos la llenaba de tanta felicidad y tanto amor que la simple idea de que tal vez tuvieran otro bebé le agradaba demasiado.

**N/A: Hola mis lectores, aquí medio aclaro las preguntas y suposiciones que dejaron en los comentarios, el siguiente estará todo más concreto. Veo que les gustó mucho el capítulo anterior y eso me alegra, por favor sigan dejando sus lindos comentarios, un beso, nos leemos mañana!**


	13. Chapter 13

Una semana había pasado desde el cumpleaños de Rose, todo iba relativamente normal en casa de los Weasley Granger, bueno, todo a excepción de Hermione. Sus náuseas y vómitos se incrementaban conforme pasaban los días y su período seguía sin aparecer. Esto la tenía angustiada y Ron lo estaba notando, en especial porque estaba de lo más distante con él, justamente esa mañana de jueves cuando fueron a trabajar no se hablaron ya que en la noche habían tenido una de sus peleas.

_-Flashback-_

_Eran las 9:00 de la noche y Hermione iba entrando a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, recién había dormido a Rose, ella entró al baño sin decir una palabra. Ron desde hace días podía sentir lo rara y distraída que estaba pero la castaña se empeñaba en no contarle nada, así que esa noche decidió hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo. Cuando su esposa salió del baño se dirigió a la cama para recostarse, acción siguiente el pelirrojo la tomó de la cintura y la volteó para mirarla y luego besarla con mucha pasión mientras la tocaba, justamente como él hacía siempre que iban a tener relaciones. Pero lo siguiente no se lo esperó, Hermione empezó a forcejar y a no corresponder ni a sus besos ni a sus caricias hasta que lo empujó para luego explotar._

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Ronald?! - ella estaba notablemente enfurecida y sensible._

_-Besarte - Dijo él sorprendido ante su reacción - Creí que querrías tener sexo conmigo porque tenemos varios días que no lo hacemos y te noto distante._

_-No estoy distante Ronald, necesito espacio para mí, un poco de privacidad._

_-¿Por qué de repente "necesitas espacio"? Te recuerdo que las últimas semanas no me has pedido eso precisamente._

_-¡Pero ahora si! ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?_

_-Pues nada, pero pudiste habérmelo comentado antes y no mandarme un empujón cuando solo quería animarte un poco - dijo en tono ofendido._

_-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te acostumbras a tener relaciones todo el tiempo Ronald, sólo piensas en ti._

_-¿Qué solo pienso en mi? ¡Yo quería sacarte una sonrisa y tu me despreciaste! Además hace unos días no te quejabas de que tuviéramos sexo todo el tiempo._

_-Pero ahora si, no quiero volverme adicta o algo así._

_-Hermione estás más rara que de costumbre._

_-¡¿Cómo qué de costumbre?! Ah o sea que normalmente soy rara._

_-No quise decir eso, es sólo que…-pero no pudo terminar porque se vio interrumpido._

_-Nada, eso quisiste decir, si soy tan rara entonces ve a acostarte con Lavander._

_-No seas inmadura - Dijo él notablemente enojado - Sabes que mi esposa eres tú y no ella._

_-Pero quisieras eso ¿no? Yo soy muy poca cosa para ti - Empezó a decir eso y Ron notó como pestañaba más rápido de lo normal como si fuera a llorar._

_-Sabes que jamás serás poca cosa para mi._

_-¿Entonces porque no intentas animarme?_

_-¡Eso estaba haciendo hace rato mujer! Demonios, que cambiante estás últimamente ¿Tienes tu período no? ¿Eso es lo que te pasa?_

_-¡No! De hecho es lo único que no me pasa. Adiós Ronald - Dijo ella notablemente enojada._

_-Vah, nunca te voy a entender. Buenas noches - Dijo él ofendido para que después ambos durmieran._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Evidentemente Ron se había ofendido y no era para menos. Su carácter estaba más fuerte y podía tratar mal a alguien sin querer. Ese día Hermione salió más temprano del trabajo poniendo la excusa de que no se sentía bien y fue hasta una farmacia muggle para comprar la dichosa prueba de embarazo, en realidad habían muchas y de distintas marcas pero con lo nerviosa que estaba solo escogió una al azar y la pagó. De ahí fue hasta la Madriguera para recoger a Rose e ir a su casa.

Al llegar a su hogar se dedicó a bañar y dormir a su hija como de costumbre, media hora después logró terminar con esto y se encaminó hasta su habitación. No tenía hambre, los nervios y las náuseas no se lo permitían pero la verdad es que en ese momento no le importó ya que sólo quería hacerse la prueba y ya. Fue hasta su bolso, la sacó y la destapó mientras leía las instrucciones, si salía una raya significaba que no había nada de que preocuparse, en cambio si salían dos estaba embarazada. Con mucho miedo entró al baño y unos minutos después salió dejando la prueba adentro, debía esperar cinco minutos los cuales serían los más largos de sus vida, por un lado pensaba que tener un bebé en esa situación no era lo correcto y que habían sido irresponsables ya que era como embarazarse a los 17 años, pero por otro lado, no podía negar que la idea de tener otro hijo con el chico que amaba la hacía sentirse emocionada y feliz.

Entre tantos pensamientos pasaron los cinco minutos, armándose de mucho valor entró al baño dejando la puerta abierta detrás de ella. A la vez quería y no quería ver el resultado, pero tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer y decidida tomó la prueba del lavamanos para observar como aparecían dos rayas.

Hermione estaba en shock y lo único que pudo soltar en ese momento fue - Estoy embarazada.

-¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?!

Estaba tan distraída que no escuchó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y al voltearse pudo ver que frente a ella estaba su esposo, abrió los ojos de la impresión ya que no sabía que él estaba ahí ni cuando había llegado pero evidentemente la había escuchado. Sólo pudo soltar algo corto.

-Ron- Esto lo dijo aún con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-Hermione ¿estás embarazada? - Dijo él con una cara asustada.

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en un suave movimiento, por más pequeño que haya sido esto fue lo suficiente para que de un momento a otro el chico se desmayara.

-¡Ron! - Dijo ella mientras se acercaba para despertarlo - Ron despierta, despierta, necesito que estés aquí conmigo y no desmayado.

Luego de varios minutos haciendo intentos logró que despertara y le dio un poco de agua para calmarlo, ambos se sentaron en el suelo al pie de la cama. Tardó un rato en hablar pero lo hizo.

-Hermione - Empezó a decir - lamento haberme desmayado, no fue la reacción correcta.

-Anda, no te sientas así, yo casi lo hago así que uno de los dos iba a caer.

-No puedo creer que estés embarazada ¿por eso estabas tan sensible?

-Eso creo, las hormonas me afectaron mucho.

-Demasiado diría yo, fue como cuando me gritaste en el baile de navidad de 4to año.

-Oye ese día fuiste un idiota conmigo por lo de Krum - Dijo ella seria.

-Y no lo niego, es que me siento como aquella vez. Como un idiota que dijo e hizo cosas sin pensar. Aunque no me sorprende, nunca te lo he dicho pero para aquel entonces ya me gustabas mucho.

Ella sonrió por primera vez en varios día y Ron no pasó por alto esto y dijo - Hey al fin te hice reír.

-Sabes que a pesar de todo tú siempre me animas. ¿De veras ya yo te gustaba para 4to año?

-Sí, obviamente no lo admitía ni conmigo mismo, a decir verdad fue difícil que lo aceptara pero al final me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-Eso es tan lindo. Tampoco te lo he dicho, pero desde 3er año cuando empezamos a cambiar y a ser adolescentes me sentía muy atraída por ti, y creo que un tiempo después fue que logré aceptar que estaba enamorada de ti, lo cual era extraño porque solo peleábamos.

-Digamos que nuestra amistad solo se basaba en peleas pero por lo visto así nos comunicábamos ¿no crees?

-Y que lo digas, por eso somos de esas parejas fuera de lo normal.

-Sabes que esas son las mejores.

Ella se limitó a sonreír para mirar al chico, no hicieron falta las palabras para saberlo, simplemente juntaron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Luego de un rato se separaron y el pelirrojo decidió posar su mano en el plano vientre de su chica y la miró para hablar sobre el embarazo.

-Sabes, el que me haya desmayado no quiere decir que esté enojado o que no quiera al bebé. La verdad es que me emociona la idea y creo que Rose ya necesitaba un hermano.

Ella sonrió aliviada -Vaya, estaba tan asustada de tu reacción pero supongo que estás tan ansioso y feliz como yo lo estoy con esto - En ese momento ella puso su mano encima de la de él para que luego enredaran sus dedos.

-¿Qué si no estoy feliz? La palabra felicidad le queda pequeña al hecho de que tengamos otro bebé. No sabes lo mucho que me emociona estar formando mi familia con la chica de la que he estado enamorado toda la vida. Nunca te lo he dicho porque creo que lo ideal es sentirlo y luego expresarlo y créeme yo lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo; te amo Hermione.

Ella no se esperaba esas hermosas palabras por parte de su chico y en sus ojos se asomaron unas lágrimas de felicidad así que decidió responder - Te amo Ron, estoy tan feliz de compartir mi vida contigo, de verdad, gracias por todo, eres el mejor.

Al finalizar esto se abrazaron fuertemente y luego se fundieron en un largo beso, este era diferente a los demás porque no había pasión y deseo, estaba lleno de amor y felicidad, ya todo estaba más que claro para ellos y no necesitaban mas palabras para expresar lo mucho que se amaban y lo felices que estaban de formar su familia. El beso fue interrumpido cuando los chicos escucharon unos pequeños pasos viniendo hasta su habitación, su hija había despertado y se dirigió hacia sus padres. Ambos la abrazaron y se levantaron del suelo.

-Rosie, princesa ¡Tendrás un hermano! - Dijo Ron emocionado mientras levantaba a la pequeña dándole vueltas en el aire.

La pelirroja sonreía y luego dijo - ¿Un hermano?

-Si mi princesa, tendrás un hermano menor para cuidarlo y jugar con él, como James y Albus - Esta vez habló su mamá.

La pequeña sonrió - ¡Si! ¡Ya quiero verlo!

Ron y Hermione rieron mientras pasaron toda la tarde en familia. Llegada la noche los chicos se encontraban en su cama acurrucados y con las manos entrelazadas.

-Que día tan genial ¿no crees?

-Fantástico ¿y como no? Seré padre otra vez junto a la chica que amo.

-Ron me sonrojas.

-Sabes que es así ¿esto parece un sueño verdad?

-Yo diría un sueño hecho realidad.

-Te amo Hermione, siempre lo haré.

-Te amo Ron, para siempre.

Ninguno apartaba la vista del otro. Diciendo esto se fundieron en otro de los tantos besos que se habían dado ese día, luego se miraron pero sintieron una descarga eléctrica que se les hizo algo familiar como si los desconectaran de todo el mundo y seguidamente sin razón alguna cayeron presos de un sueño como hace unos meses atrás en Hogwarts, aunque inconscientes y sin idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor misteriosamente seguían tomados de la mano.

**N/A: AJA! Vieron venir lo del embarazo pero no esto último ¿no? Jajaja no me odien por dejarlo así pero mañana actualizaré sin falta. Debo decirles que la historia ya esta llegando a su final, y este es el penúltimo capítulo:(. Me siento un poco nostálgica pero para mañana dejaré las despedidas y todo eso. Gracias por comentar y leyendo, sigan así. Por ser casi el último capítulo se lo dedico a los todos los usuarios que tienen siguen esta historia:**

**AleeraWeasley **

**Dpna12**

**GingerLuna-Grint **

**Hermione Weasley Watson **

**inmaru **

**Jorge 4 **

**K. **

**Mafer1412 **

**ManiiNA **

**miuri **

**MrsLGrint **

**paola88 **

**tery28**

**Los quiero un montón y los leo mañana, no se pierdan el último capítulo. Hasta mañana mis lectores!**


	14. Chapter 14

La luz entraba por la ventana de aquella habitación blanquecina. Era alrededor del mediodía; un pelirrojo y una castaña despertaban con un ligero dolor de cabeza, se encontraban recostados en camas individuales pero algo no andaba bien. Poco a poco al abrir mejor los ojos pudieron notar donde estaban, la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Dieron un brinco de sus camas y luego ambos voltearon para mirarse impresionados, pudieron notar que tenían sus cuerpos de 17 años aunque en vez de estar con sus uniformes estaban con unas pijamas. La pregunta era ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado ahí?

Fueron sacados de sus cavilaciones cuando entró la Señora Pomfrey seguida de unos Harry y Ginny de 6to y 5to respectivamente, ambos lucían preocupados.

-Oh Weasley, Granger, al fin despiertan. Sus amigos harán un campamento en la sala de espera - Dijo la enfermera y los chicos rieron ante el comentario

-Señora Pomfrey entienda, estábamos preocupados por nuestros amigos - Dijo Harry mientras él y Ginny se acercaban a las camas de sus amigos.

La enfermera rodó los ojos tratando de tener paciencia y decidió hablar - Bueno, tienen solo 10 minutos de visita mientras busco la poción para el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger. No hagan mucho ruido - y seguido de esto dejó solos a los cuatro amigos.

-¡Chicos! Al fin despertaron, nos tenían muy preocupados desde anoche - Dijo Ginny.

Tanto Ron como Hermione no tenían idea de lo que hablaban, sus recuerdos eran borrosos, tenían unas caras muy confusas así que fue la castaña quien decidió hablar.

-Disculpen que les pregunte esto pero ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Exacto chicos, la verdad es que por lo menos yo no sé cómo llegamos aquí y al parecer Hermione tampoco - Habló el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su mejor amigo y a su hermana.

-¿En serio no se acuerdan de nada? - Dijo el azabache.

-Yo recuerdo que buscaba información en la biblioteca sobre Elfos para la P.E.D.D.O. - Dijo la ojimiel.

-Y yo la ayudaba y tal vez lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en la Sección Prohibida. Del resto no recuerdo nada más - explicó Ron.

-Ni yo, a excepción de… nada, olvídenlo, es una tontería - Dijo Hermione.

Sus tres amigos la miraron un poco extrañados pero siguieron hablando, fue Ginny quien empezó a contar lo que había pasado - Al parecer ambos se desmayaron anoche en la biblioteca, pero como estaban en la Sección Prohibida nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que a eso de las 12 la Señora Pince decidió cerrar la biblioteca y los encontró ahí.

-Para ese momento nosotros ya los habíamos buscado por todo Hogwarts, nunca se nos ocurrió que estarían en la Sección Prohibida. Bueno en fin, la Señora Pince fue de inmediato por Dumbledore y por la Señora Pomfrey y los trajeron aquí. Como a las 12:30 la Profesora McGonagal fue por nosotros a la Torre de Griffyndor, vinimos a ver que les había pasado y ella nos explicó mas o menos, nos dejaron verlos como 5 minutos y luego nos mandaron a nuestras habitaciones a dormir y desde esta mañana estamos en la sala de espera - Finalizó Harry.

-¿Tienen idea de por qué se desmayaron? ¿No bebieron una poción rara o comieron algo en mal estado? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, de hecho teníamos pensado ir a cenar cuando saliéramos de la biblioteca - Dijo Hermione.

-Cierto, chicos en serio, no recordamos por qué nos desmayamos o que demonios pasó en la Sección Prohibida - Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No maldigas Ronald - Regañó la castaña.

Él sacó la lengua de manera infantil haciendo que Harry y Ginny soltaran unas risas. Siguieron hablando un rato más de cosas triviales como de que Ron y Hermione jamás cambiaran causando sonrojos a estos dos, esto hasta que entró nuevamente la Señora Pomfrey con un frasco en las manos.

-La hora de visitas de acabó Señor Potter y Señorita Weasley, ahora si me disculpan debo darle la poción a sus amigos para que puedan salir en unas horas. Ahora ¡Fuera!

Seguido de esto la pareja salió de la enfermería para dirigirse a la sala común mientras que a los chicos los medicaban, lo bueno es que les dijeron que les darían de alta esa misma tarde. Mientras tanto en la mente de estos dos adolescentes pasaban varias cosas que parecían ser imposibles pero que vagamente las recordaban, se miraron un momento y luego les indicaron que debían dormir un poco. Obviamente como siempre, tenían que hablar.

El reloj de la Sala Común de Griffyndor marcaba la 1:00 a.m., el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar en el cual frente al fuego se encontraba sentado Ron bastante pensativo, había bajado hace como media hora ya que después de dar tantas vueltas en la cama se cansó y tal vez lo que necesitaba era silencio y no escuchar los ronquidos de Harry. A decir verdad su cabeza en ese momento era un remolino, en su mente solo existían unos acontecimientos fuera de lo normal ya que esa tarde cuando él y Hermione salieron de la enfermería Harry les contó que se estaba planteando la idea de buscar los Horrocruxes, destruirlos y acabar por fin con Voldemort. Tanto Ginny como Hermione se asustaron al principio pero al final decidieron apoyarlo, en cambio Ron aún no tenía palabras para eso, además en sus pensamientos también se incluían los vagos recuerdos de un raro sueño que tuvo pero del que no había hablado aún con nadie.

Entre tantos pensamientos se escucharon pasos que provenían de las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de la chicas, unos segundo después pudo notar la figura de Hermione con un conjunto de pijama color celeste y su cabello alborotado. Ambos se miraron para que luego ella se sentara junto a él.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir verdad? - Dijo él.

-Llevo dos horas intentándolo y ya me cansé, así que decidí bajar a pensar un rato.

-Ya somos dos, últimamente tengo mucho en la cabeza.

-Igual yo - Luego de esto vino un silencio que luego de un rato fue interrumpido por la castaña - ¿Puedes creer que Harry de verdad está pensando en buscar los Horrocruxes?

-Si te digo al principio la idea no me pareció pero ahora que lo pienso, si no es él ¿Quién lo hará?

-En eso tienes razón, será peligroso y una larga búsqueda.

-Y que lo digas.

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras ambos amigos miraban el fuego pero fue interrumpido por Hermione-Sabes, desde que lo dijo tengo ese presentimiento de que debo acompañarlo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Primero creí que era una locura total, pero ahora que lo pienso bien creo que no puede enfrentar eso solo.

Él la miró un rato pensativo y después decidió soltar - Tú tienes razón, él nos necesita, a ambos.

-Ron, pero tu…- iba a seguir pero se vio interrumpida por su amigo.

-Yo nada, los dos somos sus mejores amigos, y quiero acompañarlo, si fuera al revés estoy seguro que él haría lo mismo por nosotros sin pensar en las consecuencias ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, aunque será peligroso, una misión suicida.

-Oye al estar los tres juntos se que todo estará bien, tengo un buen presentimiento. Se que no será fácil pero lo que te puedo decir es que no será imposible.

-Lo lograremos - Dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Así se habla - Dijo mientras se la devolvía. Se quedaron mirándose un rato y luego recordó su sueño, ella era la indicada para hablar de él - Sabes Hermione, cuando nos desmayamos no se por qué sentí que fue mucho más tiempo que una noche, y a decir verdad recuerdo algunas cosas de un extraño sueño que tuve y tu estabas en él.

Ella se sorprendió y luego soltó - También tuve un sueño, y tu estabas en él, la verdad es que fue tan largo que no lo recuerdo todo pero puedo decirte que lo sentí más real que cualquier cosa.

-Pienso lo mismo . Era raro porque tu y yo viviamos en la misma casa, dormiamos juntos, nos besabamos pero había una persona pelirroja de la cual no recuerdo ni su cara ni su nombre.

-Ron estas describiendo mi sueño, recuerdo que esa persona era pequeña y fue creciendo poco a poco pero no logro recordar casi nada de eso. Estaban también Harry y Ginny pero todos éramos adultos, en realidad pasaron muchas cosas y no recuerdo mucho de ellas pero tengo la certeza de que no fue un sueño normal.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, oye no lo quise decir frente a los chicos porque creí que primero debía decirtelo a ti, pero lo último que recuerdo de la biblioteca es que tú y yo leímos algo, eran…-pero se vio interrumpido por ella.

-Unos pergaminos, también lo recuerdo ¿crees que tuvieron algo que ver con lo que pasó?

-Quizás, creo que es cuestión de magia.

-O de sueños.

-Puede ser, bueno pero ya pasó, creo que eso quedará aquí ¿no?

-Si, ,mejor lo dejamos aquí o creeran que estamos locos solo por soñar lo mismo - ella se detuvo un momento pero luego dijo algo porque sabía que luego no lo diría - Sabes Ron, se acercan tiempos dificiles pero algo me dice que si estoy junto a ti todo marchara bien.

Él sonrio - Yo se que mientras esté contigo nada malo va a pasar. Para eso nos tenemos ¿no? Para cuidarnos el uno al otro.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Ron una última cosa, no se si ese sueño fue real o no, pero quiero que sepas que me sentí muy feliz de estar junto a ti.

-Vaya, yo también sentí lo mismo, creo que me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa solo por hecho de estar contigo.

Ella sonrio y luego lo abrazó fuertemente, él no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella pero igual le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se estaban separando ella se acercó un poco a su rostro para posar sus labios en la mejilla de él, esto lo dejó perplejo, no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Oye, ya me voy a dormir - dijo ella mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Ehm, creo que yo también - y la siguió hasta las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron ahí se miraron un rato y luego la castaña fue quien habló.

-Buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches Hermione - seguido de esto le dio un beso cerca de los labios, quería besarla como en el sueño pero pensó que sería mejor que las cosas se dieran sin planearlas, pero de una u otra forma ella enrojeció y le dedicó una sonrisa - Que duermas bien.

Ambos adolescentes subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la verdad es que su mente estaba un poco mas clara. Todo parecía indicar que ese sueño o lo que sea que fuera los hizo abrir un poco los ojos para darse cuenta de que tal vez la persona que etiquetaban como su mejor amigo o amiga puede que tal vez sea la persona indicada para pasar el resto de su vida, y entonces tal vez esa experiencia haya sido más real de lo que pudieron imaginarse jamás.

**FIN.**

**N/A: Holaaaaa, bueno mis lectores hasta aquí llega esta historia que me ha dado unas semanas bastante entretenidas. Me encantó escribirla y tengan por seguro que tan pronto encuentre un tiempo libre escribiré una nueva 100% Ronmione porque son mi pareja favorita. Espero que a todos les hayan disfrutado mi fic, han sido unos lectores muy fieles y eso me alegra mucho. Me da mucha nostalgia despedirme ya que soy muy sentimental y me he apegado mucho a la historia. Este último capítulo lo escribí mientras escuchaba "21 Guns" de Green Day, no se porque pero me ayudaba a concentrarme xD, este se lo dedicaré especialmente a todos aquellos usuarios que nunca han dejado de comentarme por nada en el mundo y a los cuales he tratado de responder a pesar de todo, gracias a eso me inspiraron a escribir hasta llegar al final.**

**Inmaru**

**Jorge 4**

**Tery28**

**MrsLGrint**

**ManiiNA**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, sin ustedes no serían más que palabras en una página. Adiós y cuídense mucho, los leo en la próxima, los quiero un montón mis queridos lectores.**


End file.
